A Country for Oneshots
by lojzek91
Summary: It started out as a Christmas story with Weiss and Ruby. Now it's a collection of my oneshots. No longer only White Rose, no longer all fluffy. This contains smut and other adult themes like death. Don't say I didn't warn you. Please, do NOT read chapter 3 if you're not okay with weird and taboo stuff.
1. White Rose: A Christmas Story

**A/N: Ok, so before I start the story, I want to tell you I have prepared a little game for all of you. Hidden throughout the story are ten song references. Can you find all ten? A few hints: only one is Christmas themed, they are mostly well known rock songs, just one of them is a bit lesser known pop song from mid-to-late 70s, they are mostly love songs. If you think you've found them all, write me a PM or a review, whatever you feel like, and I will answer with the full/corrected answer. It is not the sole purpose of the story, though. I just thought it was a nice addition for people that want to do something else while reading.**

**Happy hunting!**

"Do you really have to work today?"

Weiss stood in the doorway and sighed. The once-heiress-now-CEO looked straight into Ruby's eyes, lightly cupping her face in her hands. The look Ruby was giving her was one of pure disappointment. Her heart sank.

"Ruby… I'll be early, I swear."

"It's Christmas Eve tonight, Weiss! I just want to spend one whole day with you."

"I won't work until after the New Year's Eve again, you know that."

"You know what I mean, Weiss. It's the same thing every year. I barely even see you because you always come home late. The only time you're home is from Christmas to New Year's. I'm just so…"

The dark-haired girl's eyes started watering. "… lonely," she finished the sentence.

The white-haired woman kissed her gently on the forehead. "I know, Ruby. I miss you too. You don't believe me, I suppose. But I count the minutes, no, the seconds till I'm home with you."

When Weiss saw that Ruby wasn't calmed by her words, she started fighting back her tears as well. _Damn it, you dolt. I really miss you, believe me. Please._

"Guess what?", Weiss said, lifting the younger woman's head up to meet her own eyes. "It's just a bit to 9 a.m. right now. I give you a solemn promise that I'll be home at noon sharp. So I'll be gone for all of three hours. And I will have a surprise for you when I return. What do you think?"

Ruby's silver eyes looked hopefully into the blue eyes of the girl holding her face. "Will you really?"

"I gave you a solemn promise, Ruby. A Schnee never breaks a solemn promise."

That made Ruby feel better, Weiss could see that. Her mouth widened into a smile for the first time this morning.

"Okay. But noon sharp. Don't be even a minute late!"

Weiss smiled at her lover's childlike enthusiasm. "You're such a childish dolt, Ruby."

"I am. I am a childish dolt. I am _your_ childish dolt and you know it."

With those words, Ruby threw her hands around Weiss and kissed her on the lips. Their last kiss was barely half an hour ago, but it almost made Weiss reconsider even going as her breath became more irregular. When Ruby finally let go, she had a Cheshire Cat grin on her face, which made Weiss laugh. _All grown up, yet still such a child._

"I have to go now. See you soon!"

With those words, they parted. Weiss went out of their home and stepped into a driveway covered in snow. She loved the snow. The cold was the one thing that never failed to wake her up completely. Her love of cold was mostly because she knew that once she comes home and escapes the cold, she'd get to experience the warmth of the house, and, more importantly, Ruby's warmth. She blew Ruby one last kiss before she sat in the car, which the other woman eagerly returned.

Ruby closed the door only after seeing Weiss's car leave the driveway. Afterwards she jolted inside and started preparing. Yeah, Weiss. You _might_ have a surprise for me, but I have one for you too, she said to herself with a wide grin.

What Ruby didn't know, though, was that Weiss didn't plan to go to work that day. The Schnee Dust Company was closed for the year by an official decree made by the white-haired woman a few days earlier. Her true intention that day was going to find a perfect Christmas present for the love of her life. It wouldn't have taken her three hours to get that present if she didn't have it made outside of the city, about an hour's drive away. It actually took her a bit longer than that to reach the place, what with the insane traffic that strangled the city every December 24th. Weiss was even more careful driving around than usual. Ruby always told her that she worries too much about going precisely at the speed limit. Weiss would always answer that with "Sorry if I want to get us home alive. You know, _home_, as in the place where _the two of us_ can be carefree?"

Ruby would apologize and give her a quick peck on the cheek after that, just quick enough for Weiss to feel the warm lips on her cheek. She loved her little dolt so much she couldn't express it with words, and she considered herself quite the wordsmith. That's why she decided to tell her how much she adores Ruby with this gift. She was pretty sure the younger woman would love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me! Noooooooooooooo!"

Ruby thought the girl in white was knocked unconscious, but Weiss just acted that way. She wanted to hear her young leader's true emotions. Luckily for Weiss, it had to happen during a food fight and not in a real battle.

Though the hit _did_ hurt, it was not very powerful and she managed to stayed awake for the whole thing. When the younger woman put Weiss on the floor and then proceeded to defeat the whole team JNPR single-handedly with her amazing show of abilities, Weiss watched with one eye open. The fluidity of the girl's moves, the amazing speed, and the whole choreography was just perfect.

Weiss noted a hint of real emotion in the earlier younger woman's cry. Weiss knew that she liked Ruby, but until that moment, she didn't know if Ruby felt the same. While the cry was meant to be a joke, Weiss heard it wasn't _just_ a joke. She heard that her leader was _really_ afraid something happened to her teammate.

That's when she decided she'd ask Ruby out that night.

* * *

><p>Weiss smiled every time she thought back on that food fight. She was grateful to Nora's dorkiness that started the whole thing. Even if it was Weiss that unexpectedly got hit with a pie in the face, which <em>did<em> scare her, it was worth it. _Who knows how long would I be wondering about Ruby if it wasn't for that stupid fight?_

She suddenly realized she's standing in front of the shop. She entered. The clerk was an old man with grey hair and a pretty large beard. He reminded Weiss of Santa somehow. _How fitting_.

"Good morning, sir," Weiss greeted with her polite voice.

"Good morning, Miss," the clerk answered happily.

"It's actually Mrs., sir, though you couldn't possibly have known that."

"I apologize, Mrs. How can I help you?"

"I have an order under the name Schnee."

"Ah, yes. I have the boxes right here." Saying that, the old man bowed down so he could get the boxes more easily. Weiss was slightly afraid that the man is a bit too old for that kind of work.

However, as quickly as the man disappeared, he was back over the counter with two small boxes put in front of Weiss. She opened both of them to determine which was the right one and to examine the handiwork.

She opened the box with Ruby's gift. She dared not touch it out of fear of spoiling it. It was a ring made of white gold, ornamented with real rubies and diamonds that were arranged in such a way that they resembled a rose. Weiss brought the ring closer to her face to examine the engraving on the inside. _R+W two hearts forever one_. The calligraphy was immaculate. Weiss covered her mouth with one hand, blocking a gasp. She checked the other box which contained the same ring, the only difference was that the initials were swapped._  
><em>

"I knew you could be trusted with such work, sir. These are perfect."

The man bowed slightly. "I am honoured to hear such praise, Mrs. Schnee."

"So, how much do I owe you?"

That's when the man's face paled a little. "That's what I wanted to tell you. It does cost quite a lot. Are you sure…?"

He never finished the sentence as Weiss showed him her business card. His eyes widened at first, but quickly he bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, you're _the _Weiss Schnee? I sincerely apologize, madam."

"No need, sir."

The man looked a bit embarrassed. So embarrassed, in fact, that he made Weiss take another small box for her inconvenience. Weiss didn't want to take it, but the man insisted and almost forced the box in her hands. Weiss realized that there was no fighting the man, even though she didn't want to basically steal from the poor old man. In the end, she decided that she'll give the contents of that box to Ruby too. _She deserves everything in this world_.

She left the shop with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Ruby was preparing the house for Her Majesty's return. She knew Weiss hated it when she called her a princess or something similar, but Ruby knew she wasn't really angry, as long as it was Ruby that called her that.<p>

She was rocking around, fixing every little detail on the Christmas tree while singing happily. When everything was done, she called Weiss on her scroll.

"Hey, darling," Weiss greeted her. "What's up?"

"I… I just wanted to say I miss you," she chirped in a voice that would befit a 10-year-old more than a grown woman.

"I miss you too, my little dolt. But don't worry, I will come back soon."

"I know, I just wanted to hear your voice. It's so quiet here without you, you know?"

"You will be the death of me, I swear," Weiss laughed on the other side of the line. "Not that I mind, by the way."

"Hey! I don't want to kill you, you know that!"

"You know I didn't mean it that way, Ruby! I have to go now, though. I can't drive while talking to you."

"I love you, Weiss."

"I do too, Ruby. So, so much. Bye!"

The call ended. Ruby sat down on the sofa with a wide grin but then quickly jumped upwards. _Damn, I still need to change my clothes!_

* * *

><p>Before coming home, Weiss stopped at a florist for a bouquet of 12 red and 12 white roses. In the middle of the bouquet was one rose that was white on the outside and red on the inside and she thought it was just perfect. She paid the florist double what he demanded. When he tried to fight back and return her the money, she didn't want to hear a word of it and darted for the car. Once inside, she looked at the clock. 11.30. <em>Damn, I'll be a little pressed for time. Hopefully I won't be late, I don't want to let Ruby down again<em>.

It was the first time in her life that Weiss Schnee drove a bit over the speed limit. _But,_ she would later explain to Ruby, _it was absolutely vital to come home on time._

Weiss didn't really like roses before she started dating Ruby, but lately her fondness of the flower grew exponentially. Of course, them being Ruby's favourite flower, she really didn't have much choice. She understood why her wife loves roses so much, though. _I bet she'd love it if I were to lay her down on a bed littered with rose petals._

Arriving home, Weiss noticed that the driveway had been cleared of snow and that two snowmen were guarding the entrance to it. On one of the snowmen's face she noticed a scar carved under its left eye. That snowman also had a sort of a ponytail to the side and a carved snowflake on its belly. She smiled at the sight of it. The other one was fitted with a cape and had a rose carved in its belly. _Ruby is such an artist._

When she stopped the car, she noticed Ruby wasn't waiting for her outside their house as she usually did. The fact startled her a bit. _Perhaps she's just preoccupied with something. Or maybe she had to go to the toilet right now._ She calmed down and walked to the door, glancing at her silver wristwatch on the way. The time was 11.59. _Whew._

When she opened it, she barely had enough time to hide the bouquet behind her back before Ruby jumped onto her and hugged her tightly. Luckily for Ruby, she went for Weiss's neck or she would be in pain from the thorns. Before Weiss could say anything, her mouth was occupied with battling the younger woman's lips. When Ruby finally pulled away, Weiss noticed she wasn't wearing red as she did all the time. Ruby was dressed in a simple white coat that had a light blue ribbon instead of a belt. Weiss noticed the blue was the same shade as her eyes. Her love wrapped herself into a gift for her!

"Ruby, I…" Weiss was speechless.

"Santa came early for you," Ruby winked. "Like it?" The hyper girl made a quick turn to show Weiss how she looked from all angles.

"No, I love it, Ruby."

"You can unwrap your gift after lunch," the younger woman winked at the ex-heiress.

Weiss smiled and said only one word. "Dolt."

"Nice job on the snowmen, by the way. Very artistic," she added soon after that.

Ruby smiled and invited her love inside the house, gesturing with her index finger. Weiss was still concealing her bouquet behind her back as Ruby led her in, moving sensually in front of her lover. Weiss could barely hold herself back at that time and Ruby knew it. Looking back at their wedding day, Weiss found it funny that Ruby wore a suit and she the dress when it was always Ruby that was more girly. Weiss remembered that day with joy. Finally they got to the dining room where the table was full of food.

"Ruby," Weiss looked at the immaculately prepared dining table in awe. "You made _all_ this?"

"Yup," she said, extending the 'p' sound for about a second. "All this for you."

"Oh come here, you dolt, you," Weiss went towards her. She embraced her lover and planted a wet kiss on her lips which made Ruby shake a little. As Weiss pulled out of the kiss, Ruby still stood there, eyes closed. Weiss took that moment of bliss to present the bouquet. When Ruby finally opened her eyes, all she could see was roses.

"Oh my god! You got these _for me_?" Ruby snatched the bouquet from Weiss's hands and quickly put it into a large vase. She was looking at the roses for a minute, her mind so blissfully happy she almost forgot she wasn't alone. She snapped out of it after smelling the middle rose, the one that was half white, half red.

"Santa came early for you too, Ruby," Weiss said as she started to fumble around her handbag. She finally found the box she was searching for, knelt and presented her love with the gift. Ruby looked perplexed as she took the box from her hands.

"Weiss, we are already married, you don't have to..."

Ruby's voice was gone the moment she opened the box. She covered her mouth, looked at Weiss, then back at the box, lifted the box closer to her face to examine the contents of it, slowly shut the box, put it on the floor gently before gently embracing the kneeling woman before her, weeping silent tears of joy. She didn't have to say anything, Weiss understood her body language completely. Weiss showed Ruby her own hand, the one that had the other ring on it. Ruby's mouth widened in a cute smile and her eyes closed as her lips got closer to Weiss's. The gap between them closed, the two women joined themselves in a heated kiss that lasted until Ruby needed to breathe. Afterwards, she slowly rose from the floor, lifting Weiss and the jewellery box at the same time.

"Come on, sit down, Weiss. The food will get cold."

Unable to protest, not like she wanted to, Weiss let herself be lead to the table and she sat down on one side of their table while Ruby went for the lighter to light the candles in the centre of it. Ruby outdid herself. _As she always did_, Weiss thought to herself.

As Ruby brought the first course, Weiss noticed something strange. On the plate was, strangely enough, healthy food. This was not like Ruby. When she did the cooking, she always made some unhealthy comfort food. When Weiss would confront her about that, all she'd say in her defence would be "But it tastes _soooo_ good!", to which Weiss would normally just shake her head in playful despair. Not this time, though, it seemed.

"Ruby," Weiss said after tasting the first plate. "Did you really make all of this?"

Ruby looked at her lover. "Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you eat healthy today. I don't want you in a bad mood for the only whole week of the year I get to spend with you."

Those words stung Weiss. She let it show. _It's not like I want to be home just for this week, Ruby._

"I didn't mean it like that, Weiss, please, sorry!" The younger woman jumped from her seat and bolted to the other side of the table, showering her love with small kisses. "You know I love you, Weiss! I always will!"

"I know, Ruby. But I also know that I've been neglecting you. You can't imagine how sorry I am for that because you mean the world to me and I rarely even show it." Tears started showing in her eyes.

"Please, Weiss, don't cry. I know you love me and I understand you are a very busy woman. Come on, princess, don't be like that! You're not nearly as beautiful when you are sad!"

That brought the smile back to Weiss's face. "I thought I told you not to call me that." She pressed the younger woman closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"How do you plan on me not calling you that when you start smiling every time I call you that?" Ruby was smiling again and Weiss did too, though the thought of neglecting Ruby still stung a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Everyone was there. Yang, Blake, team JNPR, team CFVY, team SSSN, Weiss's family, Ruby's father and uncle, Weiss even saw Professor Ozpin somewhere in the back. Everybody cheered for the two girls in the middle, one in a white dress with some red accents that went just past her knees, and the other who was dressed in a red suit with a white tie and accents. The girls had just exchanged their wedding rings and looked at each other with unmatched love. Finally, the two of them kissed, which elicited a howl of approval from Yang, Ruby's blonde sister. Weiss thought of Yang as a bit cruder version of Ruby, but she liked her anyway.

The dinner that day was extremely grandiose, even for Weiss. Not just for the sheer amount of food that was devoured, but mostly for the fact that she actually had dinner of this magnitude with a girl she just married. A girl she loved more than anything in the world.

That's not to say Weiss wasn't worried. When she first introduced Ruby to her family, she was shaking as if she had flu. She was so scared her parents wouldn't approve of the union simply for the fact that as a heiress, she was expected to have an heir. Luckily for Weiss, her younger sister Winter chose that exact same day to introduce her boyfriend/husband-to-be to the family. Weiss felt that if that wouldn't happen, the union would have to be broken no matter how hard she wished for it to continue. Though her parents made it clear that if Winter should divorce, Weiss would have to as well. Weiss didn't want that. She didn't want to leave Ruby, family company be damned.

* * *

><p>As she played the scene in her mind again, Weiss sighed.<p>

"Are you okay, Weiss?", a concerned Ruby spoke.

"Of course. Just thinking of your introduction again."

"Weiss. You _promised_ not to worry about our marriage. Winter is still happily married _and_ has two children, doesn't she?"

Weiss bowed her head. "Yes. I don't even know why I still worry about it."

"Well, cheer up because it's time for dessert, princess! And after that you can unwrap me!"

The hyperactive woman always had a way of making Weiss smile. She simply couldn't stay brooding for too long with the energy bomb Ruby was. As Ruby waltzed out of the dining room, Weiss watched her with hungry eyes. She could barely hold herself back now and she knew that once the dessert was over, the floodgates would open. As Ruby placed a glass of sherbet in front of her, Weiss's hands started itching to get a feel of the younger woman. But she managed to hold herself back. She was a Schnee, after all. Disciplined to a fault. She couldn't succumb to temptation like that, even if it was her wife, as willing as she was, she'd do that to. She made a sip. The champagne had vanilla ice cream in it and the two flavours complemented each other perfectly. Champagne also had the tendency to make Weiss lose control over herself, which Ruby knew and took advantage of sometimes. _She knows exactly where we're going, the sweet dolt of mine._

Ruby sat down at her seat and noticed her lover's hungry eyes. She just smiled and gave Weiss a coquettish wink. Weiss could feel herself blushing.

Ruby wasn't stupid. She knew that she could tease her all she wanted and Weiss wouldn't snap. As a matter of fact, she _wanted_ her to be as worked up as possible. She didn't intend to leave the bed that day after this was done. So she sipped her sherbet slowly, making the sips as short as possible, all the while looking her lover in the eyes and deviously smiling.

Weiss could feel the heat building up inside of her with every sip she or the other woman took. She couldn't believe that anyone could sip their sherbet as slowly and seductively as her darling wife. The moment Ruby's glass was empty, the white-haired woman jumped from her chair, snatched Ruby's hand and almost dragged her to their bedroom without saying a word.

As soon as she pulled Ruby inside, she pushed her against the door that slammed shut with the impact. She looked Ruby straight in the eye. The dark-haired woman could read the other woman's look like an open book. _This won't be your regular Tuesday, Ruby, _the blue eyes told her. Weiss then assaulted the younger woman's lips mercilessly. Ruby seemed to enjoy that, letting small moans escape her throat. While kissing, Weiss caressed the sides of her beautiful wife, but stopped for a moment when she couldn't feel anything on her lover's waist.

Weiss broke the kiss while Ruby was looking at her with pleading eyes. Weiss pulled the ribbon of Ruby's gift-dress and it fell off her easily. Weiss noticed she wasn't imagining things as Ruby wore absolutely nothing underneath the dress. _Typical,_ she smiled.

Still without a word uttered, Weiss now attacked her lover's neck and collar while undressing herself at the same time. The white pinstriped shirt she put on this morning was nearly torn from her body, at least two buttons flying away from it. She didn't care. The bra went away in a similar fashion.

At this point her hands started exploring the perfect nakedness of Ruby's body while Ruby started caressing Weiss's back, all the while moaning or gasping at every touch Weiss's lips made with her skin. Weiss's hands started wandering lower and lower down Ruby, they were now at the small of her back. They couldn't go any further due to Weiss still squeezing Ruby into the door, so the white-haired girl stopped kissing Ruby's neck, let out a playfully angry sound and practically threw the younger woman on their bed. Before joining her, Weiss took off her white velour pants and lace panties so she was as naked as Ruby. The last thing she did before joining Ruby was dismantling her off-to-the-side ponytail, letting her super long hair fall freely down her back, past her behind and even knees.

She turned Ruby around so she could kiss her back and pressed herself on top of her. She started gently kissing Ruby's nape, to which the younger woman started letting out giggles mixed with slightly louder moans than before. Weiss's rock hard nipples moved along the back, giving Ruby even more pleasure. Slowly the mouth of the woman on top started wandering lower and lower down the back and soon Weiss was kissing the small of Ruby's back. Weiss lifted her body up so she could admire her wife's toned behind, a feature that was usually amazingly well hidden. Ruby was a master at concealing the shape of her feminine parts. Weiss was the only one that was allowed to see Ruby's perfect naked body. She gave Ruby a playful smack and the black-haired woman inhaled quickly and let out the cutest moan Weiss had ever heard. She turned Ruby around to see her face again.

"I like how you practically turn into an animal in the bedroom," Ruby said playfully to the other woman. "I like that," she whispered seductively in the other woman's ear. Weiss shuddered for a moment but quickly regained her composure.

"You are such a dolt, Ruby Rose."

"Aren't you forgetting something?", the younger woman replied while winking.

"Of course not, how could I. Ruby _Schnee_ Rose, you are an absolutely amazing, beautiful dolt. Also mine."

"_All_ yours, Weiss," Ruby added breathily as Weiss descended on her perky breasts. "Although you seem to have forgotten," Ruby suddenly said, gripping the other woman and turning around so that she was on top now, "I _won't _be outdone," she whispered in Weiss's ear before nipping her earlobe. Weiss shivered and let out a moan close to Ruby's ear. That only encouraged the black-haired woman to continue the worship of Weiss's body.

Weiss had seemingly given up, even going as far as to put her legs passively around her lover's back as Ruby's mouth and hands explored every inch of the white-haired girl's torso. Not too long after, Ruby's tongue was running laps around Weiss's bellybutton and her hands started squeezing the firm buttocks of the ex-heiress. Weiss's moans grew louder and louder with every passing second and Ruby started playing with an idea that she should make Weiss orgasm without ever touching the sweetest spot of her body. She kept squeezing Weiss's buttocks but her mouth started kissing her thighs, which made Weiss shiver almost like she was cold. The kisses started turning into licks and Weiss was on the verge of screaming.

"Ruby… Please…"

That was all Weiss could say at that moment. Ruby just playfully shook her head and kept licking the thighs, adding a gentle but lustful bite from time to time. Not too long after that, Weiss shook violently in her place and let out a loud scream of pleasure, but Ruby wasn't done yet: this was the moment she was waiting for. Her lips jumped from Weiss's thighs to the centre of her pleasure and Weiss nearly jumped in the air when she felt Ruby's warm lips and tongue down there. She let out another scream, even louder than before.

"Oh, Ruby! Oh, damn it!"

Every convulsion of Weiss's body made her utter another sentence which displayed pure pleasure and Ruby loved hearing her scream her name like that. However, she hoped she could continue, that she could taste some more of Weiss's sweet essence. But when her lips neared the entrance, Weiss managed to weakly grab her head before she could close the gap.

"Please… Not now…"

Ruby pouted, but she realized Weiss hasn't calmed down from her orgasm yet. Ruby went up and embraced her love just under her breasts. Weiss wanted to prop herself up on Ruby, but all she managed to do was rest her head on Ruby's chest while looking at her face. They somehow managed an awkward kiss in this position. Weiss felt like she had just died in her lover's arms, feeling almost weightless.

It took Weiss five minutes to fully calm down and as soon as she did, Ruby felt her wife's warm and full lips exploring her body again with intention of finishing what she started, in Ruby's mind at least, so long ago.

Weiss knew she was weak, but she wanted to repay Ruby for the best orgasm she had in her life. She gently caressed Ruby's breasts with her hands as her mouth went down between Ruby's legs. That's where she found Ruby's soaking wet entrance and kissed it gently. Ruby's breathing started becoming abrupt and Weiss added her tongue. _I might not know how you could make me cum without ever touching this spot, Ruby, but I will find out. Until then, this will have to do. Sorry._ As she tasted Ruby's essence, Weiss was in heaven. She loved the taste of her wife more than any other in the world.

Weiss adjusted the rhythm of her laps with Ruby's breathing, which was not an easy task as her breaths were all over the place. As Ruby's breaths turned into moans and screams, it became even harder for Weiss to keep up the rhythm. But she didn't want to break it. She was a Schnee and couldn't fail something like that, damn it! Slowly, she added a finger and started rubbing the spot her tongue couldn't reach at that point.

This made Ruby scream out Weiss's name in ecstasy and that's how Weiss knew she's getting closer. Just a little longer and Ruby's body started convulsing violently, causing the white-haired girl to lose contact with the sweet spot, which made her a little unhappy. She climbed face to face with her still convulsing and panting wife and kissed her passionately, sharing her wife's taste as their tongues battled for dominance. Ruby's tongue was decidedly weaker in this fight, though.

When Ruby calmed down, the pair just lay there for a few minutes, embraced and almost motionless.

"Weiss…"

"Ruby?"

The younger woman looked at her wife with blissful eyes and whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much you can't even begin to understand."

Weiss felt the heat rising again. She quickly whispered back, "I love you as much as you love me and a little bit more."

"Round two?"

"Round two," Weiss breathily replied.

"You're not leaving this bed today, I hope you have realized that by now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Ruby woke first, as she always did. Her head was resting on Weiss's chest. She turned her head around so she could see her wife's face while she was still asleep. Ruby found the white-haired girl's face extremely cute while she was asleep. She gently rose upwards and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Then she gently started caressing the perfect visage with her right hand. This caused the ex-heiress to stir a couple minutes later.<p>

"Merry Christmas, princess."

"R-Ruby," Weiss breathed out. "Merry Christmas to you too, love."

They gently kissed. Ruby then started caressing her wife's side. Weiss started breathing heavily.

"Ruby Schnee Rose, you dolt, you will be the death of me if we do it again now."

"Huh? What do you mean, Weiss Rose Schnee?"

"I mean," Weiss said weakly, "that I need some sugar before we do it again because otherwise I might die of exhaustion."

Ruby jumped up and off the bed. "One coffee, coming right up!"

Weiss realized that Ruby isn't planning to even dress. "Ruby, you'll freeze. Get dressed now!"

"Then I'll just have to undress again. It's a hassle."

"It will become a hassle if you get flu. Ruby, please."

"All right, all right, princess. Don't worry, I'm getting dressed." Ruby started searching around the room for some warm sweatpants and top. Finding the clothing she wanted, she bolted out of the room.

Weiss tried to have some more rest before her hyperactive and never satisfied wife inevitably came back, but she felt like she barely shut her eyes and Ruby was already back.

"Cream and two sugars, for my princess."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname and took the mug. She sipped some of the liquid and turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, I forgot to tell you something."

"Yes?", she looked at Weiss with hopeful eyes.

"I have decided to only spend four hours a day at the Schnee Dust Company from New Year's on. Also, I won't work weekends anymore."

Ruby was ecstatic at those words and she showed that to Weiss by kissing her cheeks and nose and forehead and the whole face.

"Ruby, stop it, you'll make me spill my coffee, dolt!", Weiss playfully tried to calm her wife down.

Ruby stopped for a while. Though as soon as the mug was empty, Weiss felt Ruby's hands on her hips.

"Now, where were we again?", she seductively whispered in Weiss's ear, smiling from ear to ear.

Weiss laughed happily. "You're such a dolt, Ruby." She put her mug on the bedside table and turned her attention back towards the most amazing and beautiful creature in the universe in her opinion. Ruby always showed her true colours to Weiss. "And that's why I love you." She closed the gap between the two mouths.

**Merry Christmas, fanfiction! Santa came early for you this year and left me this story. I enjoyed writing it a lot, hopefully you felt the same reading it. I know it's not much of a story, but it has two beautiful girls going at it, what's not to like?**

**In the words of Stephen Fry: Be absolutely fantastic to each other! Happy New Year!  
><strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. White Rose II: Rosy Boogaloo

"Ruby, I'm not coming."

Weiss said those words with conviction. A conviction that made Ruby pout and look at the heiress with puppy eyes.

"It's not working."

"Oh, come on, Weiss! It's New Years' Eve, you have to come. Everybody will be there."

"By 'everybody' you mean who else but you and Yang?"

Those words stung the younger girl.

"Well, if you have to know, Blake said yes the moment I came to her with the idea, as did the whole team JNPR," Ruby retorted in an upset voice.

"Well, if that's true, then you don't really need me there. Seven people is a good number for a party."

"But I want _you_ to come too. That the team will be whole. And we can have team activities if both teams are complete."

"I don't drink, Ruby."

"Neither do I! You don't _have_ to drink, Weiss! Come on. Please? Pretty please? With a lot of cream and a cherry on top?"

Ruby tried the puppy eyes again in addition to talking. Weiss sighed.

"Ruby, I…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Ruby's bottom lip was trembling now. _Gosh, she's so cute when she does that. Wait, where did that come from? Ah, never mind. She has won._

"You're so unfair. But damn it, the look's working. Okay, I'll come."

The young leader jumped in the air with joy after those words. After that, she hugged Weiss tightly, nuzzling her face in the ivory neck of the heiress.

"I knew you would change your mind! So you don't mind if the party is held in our dorm room?"

"You never mentioned anything like that!"

"Please, Weiss. Don't ruin this moment."

"_What_ moment?"

Weiss realized that instant that Ruby still hasn't let go of her.

"Can you let me go, you dolt?"

"Nope," Ruby chirped.

"Hey!"

"I'm not letting go. Not until you return the hug."

Ruby wanted that, but she also wanted to take in some more of Weiss's lavender scent. Not like she could tell that to Weiss, though.

Truth be told, Weiss didn't mind her clingy leader. She had grown used to it in the time she spent with the team. Another thing she felt was joy. Joy at finally having a friend, something she never had while being homeschooled. As hyperactive and relentless as she was, Ruby was something Weiss was very grateful for. She gently returned the hug, slowly inhaling the rosy scent that was coming from Ruby's hair. Weiss liked Ruby's scent.

She closed her eyes for a second but quickly opened them again in disbelief as she felt a light peck on her neck. She looked down and saw Ruby grinning from ear to ear.

"You incorrigible _dolt_," Weiss said half-heartedly. Ruby just grinned some more and gave the heiress another small peck, this time on her cheek. Or at least she tried to, but just before her lips touched the white cheeks, Weiss turned her head so that the peck turned into a full on kiss on the lips. Ruby opened her eyes in surprise, her cheeks turning redder than ripe tomatoes. As she saw Weiss wasn't going to pull away, Ruby closed her eyes and pressed herself deeper into the kiss, fireworks going off in her head.

To say that Weiss was surprised by her own actions would be an understatement. But she was even more surprised at her lack of breaking the kiss. For some reason, the kiss made her feel happier. Soon she felt the other girl's mouth open and a tongue licking her own lips, as if knocking on the door. Weiss's instincts took over and her mouth opened without thinking; Ruby's tongue sliding into the now open mouth effortlessly, seeking its opponent to take on in battle.

Unknowingly, Weiss started backing up while pulling Ruby with her. As she reached her bed, she stumbled and fell backwards, pulling Ruby with her. The kiss was broken with that action as Ruby fell on top of the heiress.

"Weiss, are you okay?", the young leader asked in fear.

Weiss just nodded. The girls then repositioned themselves so that they both lay on one side, looking each other in the eyes, speechless.

Weiss was the first one to break the silence. "What… Was that?"

"Did you like it?", Ruby asked with a grin.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, Ruby, but I don't understand why."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for something like this."

"You did?", Weiss asked, surprised.

Ruby nodded. "Yup. It's going to sound cheesy, but I fell for you the moment I saw you."

Weiss blushed. "But… I was a jerk to you."

"I know. But there was something about you," Ruby said with a sigh. "And now I finally know you feel the same," she then added with a smile.

"Ruby, I… I… Don't really know what I feel right now."

"You said you liked the kiss, didn't you?"

Weiss nodded.

"Maybe this will help you decide what you feel," Ruby said before jumping on top of the heiress, quickly closing the gap between the two mouths and exploring the sides of the white-haired girl. Weiss wanted to object to this sudden assault, but all that came out of her mouth was a gentle moan as Ruby's hand passed the border of her bra. The involuntary sound apparently made Ruby even more eager. Her lips let go of Weiss's and settled on the perfect neck. Weiss's breathing became faster as she felt the tongue accompanying the exploring lips. Her hands automatically went around Ruby's back and started caressing the younger girl's body. Ruby stopped kissing Weiss's neck and whispered quietly in her ear.

"I think you've got the answer now."

Weiss nodded and wanted to kiss Ruby again, but a rumble at the door made both girls jump up in sudden fear. Before they could turn around, they knew who entered the room.

"Oh, my! Now _that's _something I didn't expect to find when I come back."

Ruby looked in the amethyst eyes that were watching the two girls on the bed. She didn't need to see anything else, she knew who those eyes belonged to. She blushed a shade of red that threatened to explode her cheeks.

Weiss had red cheeks too. Only a little bit of it was due to blushing, though. She was angry.

"Did you _have_ to come back right now?"

Those were the last words Yang expected, especially from Weiss. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, did you have to come in right now that I wanted to return what I received?"

"Well, you could have put a sock on the door and I wouldn't enter," Yang winked at the heiress.

"I didn't know that I was about to do what I was about to do!"

"Hey, hey, calm down! I'm glad you got your heart melted. I can go right now so you two can finish what you started."

Weiss calmed down at those words. "N-No… You can stay."

Yang's mouth widened into a smile again.

"Wait… you aren't even a little bit mad?"

Ruby was the one that spoke those words. Yang just chuckled.

"Nah, not mad at all. You're fifteen, Rubes. It may not sound like much, but you know what you want. I would be a bad sister if I got mad at you for hooking with a girl. Especially a girl like Ice Queen here."

"Hey!"

Yang ignored Weiss's cry of outrage.

"She's a very pretty girl, Ruby. Just like you. What more do you want?"

Ruby blushed again. "I… Don't know, really. Right now, nothing. Except…"

"Yes?"

"Ummm…" Ruby looked at Weiss. "Don't take this the wrong way, Weiss, but I don't really want to tell everyone about this just yet."

Weiss looked at her leader with a stern face and simply nodded in agreement. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and looked back towards Yang.

"So if you could keep quiet about this for now, Yang, that'd be great."

Yang had just pressed the 'send' button on her scroll when Ruby said those words.

"Ummm… About that…"

Yang's mouth widened in a sheepish smile.

"Yang!"

"It's only Blake. I can tell her to be quiet about it. You know she won't tell anyone."

"Damn it, Yang, do you have to be so impulsive?"

"Now if that isn't a pot calling the kettle black, then I don't know what is," Yang said with a smile on her face. "Anyway, did you manage to persuade Weiss?"

Ruby nodded.

"Great! I have to go buy some more supplies, then. I'm off, girls, enjoy!"

Yang disappeared as quickly as she appeared earlier. Ruby looked concernedly at Weiss who had a soft smile on her face.

"Come here, Ruby," the heiress urged her leader with open arms. "Let's just not get too far."

Ruby nodded, smiled and went to embrace the older girl.

* * *

><p>According to their scrolls it was a little over 9 p.m. There was a knock on the door that Ruby answered with haste and let in team JNPR. Jaune, the team leader, had a huge grin pasted over his face for whatever reason. Following him was Pyrrha, immaculate as ever, even in her comfort clothes. Behind her came Ren with his usual emotionless face and a lovestruck Nora just inches behind. Ruby had always wondered why the orange-haired girl wouldn't tell Ren how she felt about him. To Ruby, it looked as if Ren was returning the feelings. Which made her ask herself why Ren wouldn't reveal his emotions. Somehow she hoped that they would somehow realize they like each other, preferably that day.<p>

Since there wasn't a table, the bottles of beer, wine, some spirits and champagne were on the floor, together with empty cups. Weiss was frowning because there was nothing that wasn't alcohol, but she didn't say anything. She knew it was too late to argue and she wanted to try and not destroy the evening with her bitching. She owed that much to Ruby.

With the gang gathered, the party started. The first thing they did was a pop quiz, courtesy of Blake. The team that had less points after ten questions drunk a cup. At least, that was the idea, but with one team having Weiss and the other Pyrrha, the scores were tied all the time, so pop quiz was over after the first ten questions. Yang decided that it would probably be better to play a kind of a card game.

* * *

><p>About an hour passed and the eight teenagers started feeling the effects of alcohol. The conversation took stride after that. Yang has also brought out her laptop and started playing music.<p>

Yang was enjoying the party, but she found herself looking at what Weiss and Ruby were doing most of the time. The display of affection she witnessed earlier was something she was expecting to happen sooner or later, but it had still taken her by surprise. She understood them not wanting to be public, but she wanted them to be public as soon as possible. Looking around the room and realizing that she and Blake were practically the only single people in the room, she sighed.

"You okay, Yang?"

She felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and her amethyst eyes met amber ones.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?", Yang feigned surprise.

"The way you look at your sister makes me feel otherwise," Blake stated.

"I'm just so happy for her, you know?"

"We both know that your sigh wasn't a sigh of happiness."

Yang sighed again. "Oh, it's just… you know, they have each other, Nora has Ren and Jaune has Pyrrha… and then there's us."

"Hey, don't tell me you are sad because you're single?"

Yang's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Who are you and what have you done to Yang?", Blake asked, the unusual joking tone in her voice startling the blonde.

"Blake! You made a joking comment? Who are _you_ and what have _you_ done to Blake?"

Yang laughed loudly at Blake's feigned scowl.

"I can have fun too, you know," Blake said.

"You know what? I have an idea." Yang leaned forward and whispered something in Blake's ear. Blake looked at the blonde in surprise.

"That's just mean, Yang."

"I'm her older sister, am I not?", Yang replied, a wide smile now spread across her face. "Come on, the sooner we start, the better it will be."

Blake reluctantly followed Yang to the centre of the room.

"Hey, listen up, guys! I have come up with an idea for a game!"

Everybody got silent and looked at Yang in anticipation. The blonde picked up an empty beer bottle.

"We play 'spin the bottle'! You know the rules, right?"

Weiss paled even more than she already was, but before she could say anything, Ruby jumped in the air with joy and agreed, quickly followed by team JNPR, leaving Weiss the only one not psyched to play the game, thus rendering her voice null and void. She scowled for a second but never said anything. _Oh well, how bad can it get?_

As the teams sat down in a circle, Yang spun the bottle. Its neck pointed in Ruby's direction.

"So, Ruby, I guess you're the one starting the game. Truth or dare?"

Ruby blushed slightly. She didn't expect to be the first one. "Truth," she silently said.

Yang widened her smile a bit more. "Fine. So, why don't you tell us who you shared your first kiss with?"

Ruby's mouth gaped at the question. "Umm… I-I, er…"

"Calm down, sis. Have a drink if it will help you."

Ruby heeded the advice and quickly filled her cup with red wine. Weiss noticed Ruby's slightly embarrassed look in her direction while she did so. _Oh, Yang, you're so paying for this._ Ruby took a swig of the dark red liquid and the sensation shook her for a moment.

"So, sis, ready to tell us the truth?"

Ruby blushed and nodded. "I-It was W-Weiss."

Weiss could feel the looks of the co-ed team locking on her face. She hoped she wouldn't blush, but the alcohol she ingested didn't leave her with much of a choice. Everybody started laughing as Weiss took a swig of her own drink, trying to hide her blushing cheeks and failing to do so.

"Okay then, my turn." Ruby spun the bottle and it pointed at Pyrrha. "Truth or dare?"

Pyrrha thought for a moment. "Dare," she said with confidence.

"Great. Kiss the cutest person in the room."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she looked around the room. She knew exactly who she would kiss, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She took a shot of whiskey for bravery and kissed Jaune on the cheek. The blonde boy almost jumped in surprise. _Really? You're surprised? Damn it, Jaune,_ Ruby thought to herself.

Everybody shared a laugh as Pyrrha spun the bottle to find the next target.

A few more bottles of wine and whiskey later, truth wasn't an option anymore and the dares were more and more childish. As if the teenagers were competing who will be more embarrassed. But the alcohol started taking over and all sense of shyness and modesty was gone.

A bottle pointed in Ruby's direction again. She braced herself for the inevitable.

"Ruby," Nora said with a wink and a devilish grin, "I dare you to plant a vampire kiss on the prettiest _girl_ in the room."

Ruby noticed the emphasis on the word girl, but it's not like it would matter. She knew exactly who her victim would be. She stood up and walked over to Weiss, where she knelt again and gently bit Weiss's neck from behind. Her ear was right next to Weiss's mouth and as the heiress gasped at the touch, Ruby got more courage and she put her lips and tongue in the kiss as well. This caused Weiss to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, which only further heated Ruby. But she made herself stop before she went too far. After all, she didn't want to cause a scene even if her modesty went out the window about an hour earlier. The people in the room were all watching in surprise and awe. Ruby noticed Ren's eyes were as wide as saucers, something she never expected to see from the usually calm Ren.

Nora was the first to regain the gift of speech. "Wow, Ruby, that was super hot!"

Ruby blushed, but said nothing. The game went on for a little more and it was Weiss that was spinning the bottle. It pointed towards Ruby, but just as Weiss wanted to give her a dare, the fireworks started and everybody forgot about the game, preferring to watch rockets explode through the window.

Yang noticed the subtle holding of hands between Ren and Nora and Jaune's arm over Pyrrha's shoulders. But what surprised her the most was the gentle embrace from behind Weiss held Ruby in. she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Happy?", the faunus whispered.

"Sorta," Yang replied.

"Why?"

"Well, the two of us are still here and alone."

"No, we're not."

Yang blinked. "What do you mean – oh," was all she managed to say as Blake nuzzled her face in Yang's neck. Yang didn't know how to react so she just returned the embrace and gently caressed Blake's hair. Suddenly she felt a hand squeezing her behind.

"Huh? Bad kitty!"

Blake let out a quick laugh but didn't let go.

The fireworks ended and Blake broke their embrace with a quick peck on Yang's cheek before anyone could notice. Ruby started stretching her arms.

"I'm sooooooo tired right now," she said through a yawn.

This made Yang snap out of it. "Well, sis, if you are tired, we can go somewhere else and you can sleep peacefully."

She looked around the room at everyone. They seemed to agree. Lastly Yang turned her face to Weiss and gestured for her to stay there. Weiss quickly nodded and started yawning. _The Ice Queen sure can act,_ Yang mused to herself.

"I think I'll go to sleep as well, guys. Enjoy the party!"

The gang started leaving the room. Yang was the last one to leave and she secretly winked at Weiss before closing the door. Weiss blushed and turned around to see where Ruby had gone. She found her leader trying to climb to her bunk and quickly jumped towards her and gave her a vampire kiss, similar to one she received not so long ago. Ruby let out a cute moan and didn't even try to fight the older girl.

"You have no idea how hot it got when you did this, Ruby," Weiss whispered in the other girl's ear. "You're sleeping in my bed tonight, young lady."

Ruby silently nodded as Weiss turned her around to face her. She noticed something in the heiress's eyes that she didn't see before. It radiated mischief.

Weiss wanted nothing more at that point than getting her leader naked and get nasty with her and she was plainly showing it. She led Ruby to her bed and lay her down. Then she started sucking at the bottom of her neck, just below the collarbone. She didn't let go until she was sure there was a red mark on the spot. All the while doing that, she also kept caressing Ruby's hands and sides. Ruby didn't fight back, she even arched her back to allow Weiss access to more skin. Weiss didn't know if it was alcohol, but she wasn't going to argue Ruby's willingness. Not like she was any less willing, though. She continued to kiss the younger girl's upper body while slowly starting to undress her. Ruby started moaning and tried to undress Weiss, which she allowed. The clumsiness from drinking made the whole ordeal last way longer than it should, yet the result was the same.

Neither girl was really sure what to do once they were both naked. They lay side by side, looking into each other's eyes with hunger while their hands slowly and clumsily explored their bare skin. Ruby was the first to make a move. Her hand grabbed Weiss's breast and started caressing that spot gently. Weiss let out a surprised gasp as she felt the touch, but immediately eased into it, becoming bolder. Her own hand started running down to Ruby's hip and once she reached that point, the hand moved a bit further away from Weiss, grasping one of the younger girl's firm buttocks. Weiss started squeezing, to which Ruby's answer was a gentle moan.

Their lips joined together again and for what seemed like eternity, the two girls stayed in that position, continuing the squeezing and caressing while kissing passionately. Suddenly, Ruby broke the kiss. Weiss looked at her with wondering eyes, not sure what was happening or why. They looked each other in the eye and Weiss saw a glint of something in Ruby's eyes. Something that she wasn't really sure what it meant, but the glint startled her. Ruby then pushed her on her back and climbed on the top. Then she dove, kissing Weiss between her perky and soft breasts while caressing the mounds with both hands.

For a moment, Ruby was happy with the proceedings, but soon that wasn't enough. She started kissing towards the top of one breast and as she reached the top, her mouth enveloped the hardened nipple of the older girl. Weiss's gasp turned into a moan when Ruby added her tongue to the mix, gently licking the bud.

When Weiss started moaning louder, Ruby let go of the nipple, moving downwards ever so slightly, licking the abdomen gently along the way. The breathing of the older girl picked up the pace as Ruby's tongue was now below her bellybutton. Ruby lifted her head and moved just a little lower, finally seeing Weiss's now sticky and wet flower. She looked up at Weiss and she saw two turquoise eyes watching her, pleading for her to continue. Blood shot up Ruby's face and she could feel herself blush the deepest shade of red. She managed a smile for the heiress and brought up a finger. She started making circles around the mound, which caused Weiss to cry out. This in turn gave Ruby the urge to reach for the centre. As her finger gently slid over the small clit, Weiss couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Ruby!", she cried out, loud enough for the whole dorm to hear. Not like she cared at that point. The jolts of pleasure the younger girl was sending through her body made her forget everything but that. But nothing in the world could prepare the heiress for what was about to happen.

Her eyes were shut, unable to stay open at the feeling. She felt a finger inserted inside her sweet spot. This wouldn't be much of a surprise for her, but there was something warm on her clit as well. The realization came instantly as the warmth started moving up and down that point. The feeling of Ruby's tongue was too much for her. She started shaking violently and let out a cry that even Ozpin had to hear up in his office. Every convulsion of her body made her leave out a moan, but Ruby showed no intention of stopping what she was doing. This meant that the orgasm wouldn't die down. She had to show Ruby somehow that it's enough. Her hands started flailing around aimlessly and somehow she felt herself touch one of Ruby's hands. She mustered all her failing strength to grab the hand and pull on it as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard, to be honest. Luckily Ruby got the hint and came face to face with Weiss again.

"Your taste is so sweet, princess," she whispered in her ear. Then she kissed her, Weiss's mouth opening by itself, letting the younger girl's tongue enter unopposed. Weiss could taste her juices and she had to agree with Ruby.

As her orgasm finally died down, Weiss managed to form a coherent sentence, but not without stuttering as her body still shook gently from time to time.

"Wh-Where did you learn th-that?"

"I didn't, really. I just thought it would feel good for you. Did it?"

Weiss nodded. "You little b-ball of energy, I-I'm spent now. S-Sorry."

"Oh, I can wait," Ruby assured her. "I waited for this since soon after meeting you, I can wait another day or two."

With those words, Ruby closed the distance and gently kissed her lover's lips. Not long after that, Weiss was out cold. Ruby gave her one last kiss on the cheek. Then she looked at Weiss's sleeping figure. _Damn, she's even prettier than I thought she'd be_. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face and embracing her love whose head was resting on her chest.

* * *

><p>The door to the room quietly opened. A tall, slender figure entered. As soon as the figure saw the embraced sleeping girls, it turned around at the door.<p>

"Shhhhh!", the figure said, gesturing with a finger on the mouth.

"What is it?", the other figure asked in a whisper.

"They are sleeping, kitty."

The two figures entered the room, gently closing the door behind them.

"They look so peaceful together."

"Oh my god! Their clothes are scattered on the floor!"

"That's my sis!", Yang said with joy. Blake looked at her in amazement.

"Wait, what? You're not mad?"

"Nah, why would I be?"

"You do realize they… Just had sex, right?"

"I sure hope they did, getting naked just to get naked sounds like too much of a hassle to be worth it."

"Speaking of which…", Blake looked at Yang with seductive eyes.

The blonde's mouth widened into Yang's trademark grin. "Come here, kitty, let's do it. Let's just try to remember to be quiet. I wouldn't want them to wake up and catch us in the act."

The faunus didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p><em>Something's off here.<em>

Ruby awoke, startled. She felt something on her chest and around her belly, above her a bed was suspended and overall, something felt weird. She looked down and her eyes widened in realization. On her chest she could see the beautiful hair of Weiss Schnee. This was a first surprise. She lifted her sheet and her face blushed lie ripe tomatoes at surprise number two, which was their nakedness. As she looked to her left, a surprise number three awaited her in the form of Yang sharing a bed with Blake, seemingly naked as well. As if that wasn't enough, her head felt like it would explode any moment now.

"Oh. My. God," she quietly said to herself. _What happened here?_

All her feelings were replaced with dread as she felt Weiss stirring. _Shit, this is bad_.

"Gah, my head," the heiress said before her eyes widened as she noticed Ruby's breasts under her head. She sheepishly looked upwards and her turquoise eyes met Ruby's silver ones, fear emanating from both girls.

"Ummm… Weiss… I…"

Weiss just lay there, her mouth agape.

"I don't know… how to explain…"

Weiss put her finger on Ruby's mouth, quietly signalling her to shut up. She moved her finger away and replaced it with her lips. Ruby was surprised but returned the kiss nonetheless.

When they separated, Weiss finally said something.

"You don't have to explain anything, Ruby."

"But… But we-we're…"

"Naked, yes."

"Y-you're okay with it?"

"Obviously. I wouldn't be so calm if I wasn't."

"Oh thank god," Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. Weiss looked around the room and noticed Yang and Blake sharing their bed.

"What about those two?", she gestured.

"I don't know. I didn't even know they had a thing."

Weiss chuckled. "I didn't know _I_ have a thing for _you_ either. See how that worked out."

"So you're not even a little mad?"

"No, you dolt. I'm glad with how it worked out. Now if only my head didn't hurt so much…"

"Tell me about it."

Weiss fell back down and embraced Ruby from the side.

"You know what? I think I don't want to get out of bed today."

"Not even to dress?"

Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear. "Not even to dress." As she finished the sentence, she gently bit Ruby's earlobe, which made the dark-haired girl gasp. The two girls kissed again, enjoying each other's touch.

**Hello there! Just in time for the New Year! Thanks for reading the second of (hopefully) many smutty/fluffy oneshots! For now it's just White Rose, but as you have seen throughout this story, it shouldn't be too long until other pairings show up in this series.**

**I thought that the Christmas story would be the only one, but it got super cold in my area lately and what better way to warm myself up than with writing some more of my OTP? So, an idea was born that I would have one "story" for oneshots instead of individually posting them (seeing other people have something similar helped in that decision). So, yeah. I'll be updating with new stories whenever I write them.**

**No song references in this story (at least not intentionally) since nobody showed interest in them for the Christmas story.**

**Again, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, especially if they can help me become a better writer.**

**Happy 2015!**


	3. White Rose III: True Love Perseveres

**A/N: Okay, another oneshot. This is Remnant without superpowers and Blake and Yang don't exist, by the way. It will make sense as you read, I promise. A couple warnings: heavy smut (I mean it, like seriously, some of you may find the smut disturbing), mentions of drug abuse and self harm and some angst for good measure. Also, it's long and the smut scenes are straight, not yuri.**

Ruby groaned when she heard a knock on the door. _Great. What is it now, number 17 today?_ She quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror; she had to look presentable. It seemed to her there are no spots that needed attending. She stood up with a sigh and walked over to the door in just her red bra and panties.

As she opened the door, she saw a man, just a bit less than 7 feet tall, as wide as the door. _Jesus. He'll flatten me._ She stood to the side so that the man could enter her room, which he did, albeit slowly. To be honest, Ruby wasn't too sure how he managed to move his weight around in the first place. Suddenly she got scared for her modest bed.

As soon as the man came to the centre of the room and Ruby shut the door behind him, his hands started clumsily groping the small woman. Ruby shuddered at the touch, but didn't pull away. She couldn't. She remembered what one of the other women told her when she got here first. _If you really can't stand the person in your room, just close your eyes and hope it passes soon._ She did just that. And as she shut her eyes, she could see her clearly right in front of her. The girl she had to leave, the girl that was her world, the girl that made her feel alive. _The girl I loved so much it completely shattered my life when she had to go._ She could still remember the feel of her silky white hair that fell down in an off-to-the-side ponytail down to her waist, her satin skin, just a shade darker than ivory, the amazing feeling she got when she kissed her. She even remembered the girl's scar over her left eye that she got before Ruby got to know her and how even the scar was beautiful on that otherwise perfect face.

She tried to move on, she tried to forget, but in the end, she couldn't. She started selling her body about two years ago, tried almost any deprived fantasy her customers might have, all in hopes of forgetting what happened and why. It was no use. A few months ago she started snorting, hoping that would make a difference, but all it did was make her even more miserable, so she dropped the habit after about a week. Luckily, she wasn't drawn back towards it, but it was of little comfort to her.

She felt like crying. _No. Not yet. After this guy leaves and you try to clean the mountain of invisible mud off of you. You can cry later._

She was forced out of her thoughts when the huge man groping her let out a loud cough that demanded attention. She looked the man in the eye, waiting for him to say what he wanted to do with her. She forced herself to start caressing his oversized chest and managed to ask gently.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to fuck your mouth while you're wearing a clown's wig and nose," came the man's answer, his voice sounding almost like a growl.

_Holy fuck,_ was Ruby's first thought. She did many nasty and weird things in her time here, but this guy creeped her out. _Thank god he doesn't want my pussy. I don't think I can get wet for this guy._

"And after, I want to fuck your pussy hard." _Fuck._

All she could do was nod. If she did anything else, it probably wouldn't end well for her. _Hell, I bet this guy could strangle me without even really trying. _As long as he was dressed, Ruby couldn't be sure if he was weaponless.

"I'll be right back, just let me find the props," she said in a soft voice, hoping she'd be able to mask her disgust. Either she managed to hide it or the guy simply didn't care, his expression remained unchanged as he nodded. Ruby went down the hall to what the other women there called "costume room". It had all sorts of props and costumes, all with the idea of satisfying every single fetish someone might have. She quickly found what she came for and put the stuff on. She hurried back to her room, not wanting to keep her customer waiting for too long.

When she entered the room, she noticed the man was already naked and hard. _Well, at least he isn't too big down there. Small relief, though._

The man stood up and his belly almost covered his private parts. Ruby was disgusted, but what could she do? She went towards him and the man grabbed her again, this time rubbing her pussy hard through her panties. His touches sent pain up Ruby's small body, but in the two years she'd learned to ignore pain. It was nothing a few painkillers wouldn't suppress. Instead, she let out a few fake moans, another thing she'd learned.

Luckily for her, her moans seemed to make the guy think she came and he stopped soon after. He practically threw her small body on her bed and she quickly positioned herself so she would be able to get facefucked without causing herself too much pain. The man climbed onto the bed and it squeaked loudly under his weight, Ruby fearing it would give way. She didn't have much time to think about it, though, as the man moved quicker than a man of his stature was expected to and before she knew, Ruby felt a fleshy rod poke her mouth, demanding entrance. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable pain in the back of her throat.

When the pain struck her, it struck hard. So hard she actually let out a small wince, not like the man heard or cared about it. After a few thrusts, he said: "I forgot to tell you, you're swallowing twice." At this point, Ruby felt nothing and couldn't say anything, so she just took a deep breath as the man continued pumping in and out of her mouth while caressing the clown wig. She forced herself to caress the pumping organ with her tongue, something she hoped would make him ejaculate faster, thus ending her agony just a bit sooner.

After what seemed like forever, Ruby felt something dripping from the man's penis. Experience told her he was about to burst, so she prepared herself for the inevitable, fully expecting the man not to tell her.

His release came not long after that, naturally without him telling Ruby so. With every spurt that came from his organ, another sentence came from his mouth. "Fuck! So good! Oh yeah! Such a… Silky tongue! So soft!" He held his member as deep inside Ruby's mouth as he could. It was quite a massive release, Ruby noted. It tasted horribly, though, so she was very glad most of it went directly down her throat, making as little contact with her tongue as possible.

When he was finally done, the man pulled his now semi limp member out and lay down next to her with a low-pitched growl, breathing heavily.

About a minute later, the man said: "Can you get me up for part two?" It was an order and not a request, his voice conveyed that much, so Ruby didn't really have a choice but to start warming the guy up again. She reached for his member with her hands, gently squeezing it and stroking along the shaft. "Look at me," the man demanded and Ruby complied. The man creeped her out so much she didn't want to even look at his face, but she had to. When she tried to close her eyes, his only response was a resounding "No."

Soon enough, he was hard again. He struggled to rise and mount himself over Ruby, practically ripping her panties off her body.

"Hold up."

This time it was Ruby that spoke an order.

"What?"

"Put on a condom."

"I'm not doing that."

"Yes, you are," Ruby demanded stubbornly. "I may be a prostitute, but the only way anyone fucks my pussy is with a raincoat over his little guy."

"And just how are you going to make me put on a condom, little one?"

"I have ways," Ruby said to him, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Either the man didn't see that or refused to see it, he just chuckled and started prodding at Ruby's entrance. Ruby simply extended her arm towards the drawer by her bedside, pulled it open and took out a spring knife. She popped out the seven inch blade and aimed it straight at the man's eye.

"Either you put on a condom this instant or you're leaving this room with one eye."

The blade was so close to his eye that the man knew that if he tried to do anything but move backwards, his eye would get pierced, so he did the sensible thing, eyes widened in newfound fear.

"D-Do you have any here?"

Ruby opened another drawer and pulled a condom out, which the man hastily put on. He noticed Ruby didn't let go of the knife yet.

"Can you store the knife, please?" The man was almost shaking in fear. It almost made Ruby chuckle. She put the blade back inside the casing, but didn't let go of the knife.

"If you don't try anything stupid, it won't trigger again. But remember, if it does trigger, you won't be a whole man when you leave this room." There was bile in her voice, but Ruby didn't care. Her being a prostitute didn't mean she was going to be pushed around. Despite her small posture, she was pretty strong, especially with her hands.

The man sighed and got closer to her again. "You're still swallowing, though."

"Sure thing. Which means you're still paying double."

"What?"

"Oh, sweetie, didn't you read my prices? Swallowing is a double fee."

The man had enough. "Fuck this shit." Saying that, he clumsily got out of the bed, took the condom off and started getting dressed. _Well, that was a waste of a perfectly good condom,_ Ruby thought to herself. When he got fully dressed, he took out his wallet. "So, how much do I owe you?"

Ruby was actually surprised at how well the man took everything. Well, her holding a spring knife might have helped, but still. "Well, I do blowjobs and facefucks for 50, so with swallowing, 100."

The man took out the money and handed it to Ruby. Then he left without saying a word. Ruby was alone in her room now. _Thank god, s_he sighed and went to take another shower. _He got away early, so I probably have another one coming._ Before she could open the door, though, the phone on her nightstand rang. She went back to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rubes. I see you got rid of this guy quickly."

"Well, he…"

"I don't want to hear it. I may be a pimp, but I'm concerned for my women's wellbeing more than the customers. I bet you had a good reason to get rid of the guy."

"Thanks."

"Well, anyway, this means you are free to take another one, right?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Good. In how long should I send him up?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Make it 15 minutes."

"Done."

The guy on the other end ended the call and Ruby went to shower. As she stood in the shower, she started thinking. _All in all, this life isn't _that_ bad. At least the owner of this place is humane. Sure, we have to work hard and long hours, but at least we aren't getting beaten or something._ She didn't recall any girl ever coming out of the owner's office with a fresh bruise. All of them were obtained from customers that liked to play hard. He also seemed genuinely concerned with the women's physical and mental health, demanding all kinds of health tests twice a year. _When I first came here, he even told me I could leave at any time if I wanted,_ she thought. _But I don't have anywhere to go, no friends or family, _she realized with a frown. _Not like they'd take me back if I had any, not after learning about my job._

After stepping out of the shower, she quickly dressed and went to her room to make herself presentable again. On the way from the bathroom to her room she carried the clown outfit back to costume room.

The fifteen minutes she asked for have passed, and surely enough, there was a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door and a blonde guy, about 30 years old, barged inside her room. Ruby shut the door with a sigh. _Can't I just have one normal guy come here today? Just once, damn it._

She took a look at the newcomer. He didn't look bad, actually. He wasn't the best looking guy she met, but his hair was orderly, he didn't dress like a hobo, wasn't fat and actually looked quite normal, other than his hyperactivity.

Ruby got closer to him and at that point noticed that the guy didn't know what to do. _Great, a virgin. _She rolled her eyes.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and asked, gently as ever: "What do you want to do?"

The guy looked around the room, obviously looking for words. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaking.

"Umm… I-I… Not really sure…"

"Listen up. You have to tell me the truth now. Will you?"

The guy nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Good. So, tell me, is this your first time?"

The guy nodded again and bowed his head in shame.

"Hey, no need to be ashamed now. Everyone had their first. Hell, I was pretty nervous before I lost my virginity."

She looked at the guy, waiting for his reaction. When she didn't get any, she spoke up again.

"Listen. If you really don't know what to do, I have a special package, so to say, for people that haven't done it before. You wouldn't believe how often it happens that virgins come here."

This made the guy look up at Ruby. "I-Is that true?"

"Totally. We get like five virgins a day almost every day. So what do you say?"

"I-I might want to try that package, then."

"Good. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a moment."

The guy silently nodded and Ruby went out her room and in the bathroom, as she did every time she had to please a virgin.

There she looked at her own reflection in the mirror, breathing deeply and then shutting her eyes. The figure of the white girl appeared before her again. _I loved you so much. You loved me, too, at least you said so. But when you had to go, you wouldn't even call me, you wouldn't even answer my calls. Why? Why did you have to torture me so? I couldn't get over you, so I got myself into this, and now, every time I have to have sex with a virgin, I think of our first time. How clumsy we both were, how we both enjoyed it and most of all, how we both _wanted_ it. Never before or after that have I felt like that day. Ever._

Ruby looked down at her left wrist and gazed at the 'W'-shaped scar that ran over it. She wanted to carve her love's whole name there, but she couldn't make herself finish the deed. She felt like a complete wimp afterwards, almost wanting to buy a gun and leave this world that way. But she never really got to it. _I didn't want to die, not even with the shit my life turned into_, she thought to herself. _It wasn't wanting to live. It was not wanting to die._

Ruby felt a tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with a paper towel, not wanting to smear her makeup. She took another deep breath and went towards her room again.

She entered the room and noticed the guy sitting on her bed, still fully dressed.

"I'm sorry it took a while."

"Huh?", the guy said, looking up at Ruby with oblivious eyes.

"Nevermind. Let's get started, shall we?"

The other person in the room nervously nodded. Ruby went towards him, undoing her bra while doing so. She sat down in the guy's lap, grabbing his hands and putting them on her breasts. The guy started fumbling around with his hands, which made Ruby roll her eyes again, albeit in a way the guy wouldn't notice. She didn't want to crush his confidence again. He seemed to find his stride after a while, though, as his movements started becoming more coherent. Ruby then pressed his head down on her bosom. "You can kiss or lick them too, you know," she whispered in his ear. The guy complied with what he perceived as an order and Ruby couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

After a while she got tired of being licked everywhere but where she was supposed to, so she took his head in her arms, lifted it up to her face and kissed the guy on the lips. Without even asking for entrance, his mouth opened and Ruby used that moment to push her tongue inside his mouth. In this moment the guy opened his eyes in amazement, seemingly frozen in place. _Jesus fuck, you weren't even Frenched before? You must be the most innocent virgin I ever had a chance of fucking. Well, second most innocent, _she reminded herself, thinking back at their first time.

She broke the kiss and stood up for a moment, then lay down on the bed, pulling the guy next to her. She took his hand and guided it down her stomach, under her panties and towards the centre of her pleasure. She found out that she was actually already kind of wet, but even better than that was the look on the guy's face. Ruby barely held back a full, hearty laugh and whispered in his ear: "Now start rubbing. Gently. I will tell you if and when you should speed up."

The guy nodded furiously and did as he was told. As he was rubbing, one of Ruby's hands started caressing his thighs as she started moaning gently. This evoked another surprised look from him, but he didn't dare stop his movement out of fear of angering Ruby. She found his behaviour adorable. _I actually like deflowering people, _she thought. _If nothing else, at least I can take them at my own pace and however I want, unlike some freaks that almost kill the woman they fuck._

After a few minutes of getting her pussy rubbed and moaning softly, she pulled his hand out of her panties and brought it to her mouth, taking one of the two soaked fingers in. This was always her favourite part of fucking a virgin, tasting herself and seeing their surprised look. When she finished one finger, she brought the hand to his mouth, which gained her another incredulous look.

"Go ahead, lick the other finger. It's _good,_" Ruby breathed out. Unsurely, the guy licked the wet finger.

"How do you like the taste?"

"I-It's good."

"Want to taste some more?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean…"

"Yup, I do," Ruby said nonchalantly and removed her panties in one move. Then she looked at the person next to her. "Well, what are you waiting for? It's not going to lick itself."

This snapped the guy out of it. He slowly and unsurely moved his face towards Ruby's legs and when he finally got to where Ruby wanted him, he froze in place.

"Now, put out your tongue, like that, yes," she nodded after seeing him do what he was told, "and lick the opening for a while. Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do."

His tongue made contact with Ruby's outer lips. The touch was warm, but still weak. "You can get closer, you know, it won't eat you." The guy moved slightly closer, which made Ruby feel most of his tongue. "That's better."

After giving the dude some directions on how to perform cunnilingus, she decided it was enough and that it was her turn to show him some tricks of her own. She pulled his head towards her and said: "Now I want you to lie down and relax. I'll take over now."

The guy nodded. Ruby then realized he was still fully clothed. She mounted him, pressing her naked and wet pussy on the bulge in his pants, and unbuttoned his shirt, which revealed a nice torso, not too toned but not thick, either. She then took her time to take the shirt completely off, all the while gently rubbing their privates together.

Suddenly, the guy gasped and closed his eyes, shaking. _Oh for fuck's sake, don't tell me you came just from this._ Looking down at his pants confirmed her suspicions. She let out a sigh while the guy was still preoccupied with his orgasm. When he calmed down, she started slowly pulling his pants down, but got startled when the guy's hand held one of hers. She looked at him and noticed he was scared of something.

"W-Wait. D-Don't you charge per… Ummm… You know…"

_Oh, _that's_ what is scaring you. _She smiled at that. "No. The virgin package has one price, no matter the number of your shots." _It's to make you come back for more,_ she wanted to say but chose not to. He didn't need to know. "It's only anal and some other, weirder fetishes that charge double."

That seemed to calm the guy down since he let go of her hand so she could resume her activity. Soon enough, the guy was in his briefs only, a stain reminding Ruby of her previous endeavour. The bulge was quite big, Ruby noticed. _How come this guy never got laid? He's not ugly and he has a pretty sizeable little guy. He should have confidence to ask a girl out._ She decided not to care and got busy removing the last piece of cloth on his body. When the briefs flew off the bed, she looked the guy in the face and saw him blush a bit. _So cute and innocent._ It reminded Ruby of her true love's first time and how embarrassed they both looked, virgins and not knowing what to do exactly. This was a little different, though.

Her hand started snaking up his thighs, gently scraping the skin of his legs with her nails. He tensed up under her touch. Not long later her hand was at the stem of the organ. She gently started running a finger up and down the shaft, which earned her another surprised gasp. She smiled for a brief moment and got her mouth closer, tongue sticking out. As she licked the warm skin, the guy let out a moan, which made Ruby giggle. She really liked fucking virgins. _Just you wait for my next move,_ she thought to herself with a devilish grin running across her face. Her tongue reached the peak and started gently making circles around the more sensitive head, all the while running a finger up and down the opposite side of his penis. This simple move made the guy rock hard again. She pulled her mouth away and looked the guy in the eye briefly before taking the head in her mouth.

The guy's body convulsed and he let out a scream that hinted at fear mixed with previously unknown pleasure. The convulsion made him push a little deeper in Ruby's mouth, which in turn made him shake again. Ruby smiled in her mind as she added her tongue to the lips caressing the warm skin of this guy's very smooth penis. This of course made him jolt again and Ruby was surprised as she already felt his precum on her tongue. _I won't even need to tend to his balls. _She decided she'd play the "time bomb", as she liked to call it, or "playing with fire", as the other women in the institution did. Her mouth made a few bobs up and down the shaft when a thicker drop of precum made its way up on Ruby's tongue. She took the organ out of her mouth and positioned herself in such a way that the man would ejaculate on her belly. While most guys wanted to finish either on her face or in her mouth, Ruby didn't really like that. She much preferred to have a guy ejaculate somewhere she didn't have to close her eyes or taste the horrible taste of sperm. She started stroking and before long, the guy was ejaculating on her toned belly, leaving white lines over most of the bottom end of it. With every spurt that came out of the organ, the guy let out a gasping moan. The warmth of the thick liquid felt nice on Ruby's abdomen and her mouth widened in a smile.

When he finished, Ruby turned on her belly and pulled herself upwards towards his head, drying her belly in the process.

"Now, you have a choice," she said. "You can either end our session or you can take my pussy. Now, like I said before, it doesn't change the amount you need to pay. So, what will it be?"

The guy seemed out of breath and was breathing pretty rapidly. He barely heard what Ruby was saying to him, but still managed a weak: "I want to… Try."

Ruby nodded and pulled a condom out of one of her drawers. She put it on the guy's chest. "When you're ready to go, put it on." The guy nodded back as Ruby lay down and decided to wait. She closed her eyes for a moment and she appeared in front of her again. _Why can't I forget you? You're clearly not coming back, not after five years. You'd probably even hate me if you knew what I do for living._

She was brought back to reality with a gentle nudge to her arm. She opened her eyes and noticed the guy looking at her. "Sorry, I didn't really sleep," she said. "I just…"

She didn't continue as she saw the guy nod sympathetically. _Shit, he must think I think he's super bad. Well, he kind of is, but that's beside the point. He can't be Dionysus if it's his first time._ She then noticed that the condom was on his erect penis. She simply parted her legs and motioned for him to go for it.

He barely got it in. This was the only part she hated about virgins. They never could find the hole and would always fumble for a while, almost drying the condom before it even got in. Finally he managed to do it and Ruby had to let out a genuine gasp as she felt her hole filled with his sizeable flesh rod. He immediately stopped.

Ruby looked him straight in the eye. "Don't worry. You did nothing wrong. It's just that I'm a bit small and your penis is quite big. Go on," she urged him and he complied somewhat reluctantly. What happened next was also inevitable for a virgin; namely, _of course_ he didn't have any rhythm and he was pumping irregularly because _of course he was_.

With every passing second, he seemed to find more and more pace and his thrusts became quite rhythmical, which made Ruby a bit happier about the whole ordeal. Ruby anticipated he wouldn't last for much longer, but when he finally had his release, Ruby wasn't really prepared for it. As she felt his member throb inside her and his grunts of pleasure, her first instinct was to pull the penis out before he spilled too much of his seed. She was always scared of it, but she remembered that she forces a condom on anyone fucking her pussy almost instantaneously. Completely spent from his third orgasm, the guy fell on her, still inside her. Ruby pushed him to the side so she could get a breath of air.

When he regained his strengths, he rose from his bed and started undressing with a condom still on. Ruby noticed that.

"Umm, are you not removing the condom first?"

The guy realized that his member was still dressed and tugged at the condom clumsily enough that he managed to somehow spill the seed on the floor. Ruby rolled her eyes at the sight, but said nothing. When the guy was fully dressed, he pulled out his wallet. After Ruby told him the price, he put the money on her nightstand, blushed once more, looked at her and muttered something that sounded like 'Thankyouandgoodbye'. As he shut the door behind him, Ruby sighed and lifted herself up to clean the sperm on her floor.

Twenty minutes later, Ruby was ready for another customer, probably her last one for the day. _Nineteen. Not bad, at the least I'll tie my record today. No girls, though, unfortunately._ Ruby preferred girls. They were usually much gentler than men, but she didn't have much choice in the gender of the person wanting to spend time with her.

The customer number 19 was a relatively short and lean man, not older than 25. He also had a shaven head. Ruby knew from experience that shaven heads meant one of two things: a Nazi or a cancer patient. Other guys that had their heads shaven never came to institutions like the one she was in. The man's demeanour clearly signalled a Nazi, though. This was further proven when he took off his leather jacket that revealed a black tank top and a large swastika tattoo on each of his shoulders. He completely undressed before telling Ruby what he wanted and doing so, he revealed more racist tattoos. Ruby despised racists, but unfortunately she wasn't in a position to choose her customers. Luckily for her, she wasn't dark-skinned or looked like anything not from Vale.

He rubbed his penis while telling Ruby what he wanted to do. "I want to do you from behind, doggystyle. I also hope you don't mind choking." His penis was expanding as he was telling those words, closing in at about average length, but a little above average thickness. Ruby silently nodded and thanked her wisdom that made her put some lubricant down her panties before this guy arrived. She knew she wouldn't be able to get wet for him, and that would hurt, especially with his thickness. The lubricant was strawberry flavoured, not that the customers would care. But she did. She would pleasure herself almost every night, thinking about her one true love, and afterwards, when she would taste her juices, the strawberry flavour, which was her favourite, would make her essence taste even better, at least to her. Finally having an orgasm after the whole day of fucking and not getting any calmed her down and helped her fall asleep.

She got to the condom drawer and pulled one out and handed it to her customer, who just laughed.

"Nope, you put it on. With your mouth."

If she would be asked to react to this, it would be a disgusted groan, but she couldn't do that in front of a customer, so she knelt and took the condom out of its container. She put the end of it on the head of the man's penis and slowly pushed the latex down the shaft with her lips. The shaft was luckily short enough for her to reach the stem without using hands to roll the condom down. When condom was on the man, she silently rose and positioned herself on her bed in a doggy position.

The man got on the bed and thrust himself in Ruby's vagina hard, which elicited a small gasp and a wince from the unexpected pain. Soon enough one of his hands got to her neck and he grabbed her and pulled her head upwards while continuing the thrusts. He squeezed hard against her windpipe and Ruby felt she was going to faint. This angered her so much, especially since she had to endure it from a Nazi, that she reached for her knife with one hand while slapping the man's hand with her other one. The knife's blade sprung out and she turned towards the guy, enraged.

"You fucking piece of shit! Are you trying to kill me?"

"What the fuck? Calm your tits, girl, I told you I will choke you a bit."

This only further enraged Ruby. "Choke _a bit_? You call almost knocking me unconscious a bit? You sick fuck. I do almost everything. I suck, I fuck in every hole, I even did double anal once, I take facials, mouth creampies, I swallow, I do tittyfucking even if my tits aren't huge, I do rough sex, footjobs and other feet related fetishes, almost every other fetish as well, I do lesbo sex, hell, you can even take a piss on me, though I do charge quadruple for that. You can also choke me a little, but fucking knocking me unconscious while doing it is the _one_ thing you won't do with me!"

The man's eyes shrunk in anger. "I will choke you however much I want, whore! That's how you get paid, by fucking in every way people want you to!" He lunged forward, seemingly ignoring the seven inch blade in Ruby's hands or dismissing it as a toy knife or something. That was a big mistake on his part.

Ruby didn't give that impression to people, what with her small posture and all that, but she was actually very well versed in knife and hand to hand fighting, she needed to learn that to survive the more aggressive customers like this one. She effortlessly dodged the man's lunge, slashed at one of his swastika tattoos and knocked him unconscious with a single blow to the side of his neck as he was crying out in pain, holding his hurt shoulder with the unhurt hand. Then she picked up the phone to reach the front desk. Not even two rings afterwards, the phone was picked up.

"Front desk."

"Hi. It's Ruby. Can you dispose of this aberration of a man I was assigned to? He tried to fucking kill me."

"I'll be right there, Ruby. Are you all right?"

"I am, no worries about that."

"Okay then."

There was a click and the line went silent. Not even a minute later the owner and two thugs opened the door to Ruby's room. Upon seeing the naked man unconsciously lying on his belly with a bleeding shoulder, the owner jumped to now partly dressed Ruby. She wasn't going to let the grunts see her naked. He talked with a concern in his voice.

"What happened here, Rubes?"

Ruby answered with bile in her voice. "This fucking Nazi wanted to choke me while fucking. I let him but he almost knocked me out. Then I told him I don't play like that. He tried to assault me, but I stopped him."

He brought her closer to him and caressed her hair gently, kissing at the spot in the middle of her head where her hair parted. "Good girl." He turned towards his grunts. "Grab him, let's wake him up."

The two thugs grabbed one of the unconscious man's arms each while the owner went to grab a bowl of water that he promptly emptied on the man's face.

He woke up with a gasp, not knowing where he was. As the picture in his head started to sharpen, he remembered. He winced in pain, Ruby thought he sounded like a baby, though that was probably because of the fury she felt towards the man.

"Are you the pimp here?", he shouted.

The owner said in a calm voice. "I am the owner of this place, yes."

"Well then, discipline your whores to take what they get without being bitches about it!"

The owner slapped him on the head with the handle of his cane. The man screamed profanities afterwards.

"First of all, my women are perfectly well disciplined. Second, yelling at me in my own institution is not making you gain any sympathy for your cause. Thirdly, this particular 'whore' as you have completely tastelessly called her, told me you nearly knocked her out during sex. Is that true or not?"

"I did just like I do with every other whore!"

"Did you nearly knock her out during sex?", the owner asked with anger in his voice.

"I guess."

"You _guess_?"

"What kind of a pimp are you, treating your whores like queens?"

This earned him another hit from the cane. "I'm the kind of pimp that realizes that happy employees do their job better than the unhappy ones. That's why my institution is among the top institutions of this kind on Remnant. And you would see that all institutions near the top of that list use the same way of employee treatment as I do, if you bothered to check or read. You can't even read properly, can you? This place is Danny's, not Denny's, which is where your kind goes to have their fantasies fulfilled."

The owner turned back towards Ruby. "Throw his clothes on the street. He can dress in the gutter. It's probably still more hygienic than his home." Then he turned towards his thugs. "All right, boys, get him out of here. I can't stand to look at him for another second."

The thugs nodded and left the room, the man in their grip screaming profanities and other stuff at the owner. When the door closed, he saw Ruby throwing the last of the man's clothes out the window, holding some money in her hands.

"Take the rest of the day off. And don't bother giving me that money; keep all of it."

"Thanks. Though you can send a woman up here if one decides to ask for me," Ruby replied.

"You really like girls, don't you?"

"My only love in the real world was a girl."

"Yes, you have told me most stuff about it. A very sad story for you, indeed. Well then, I must be off. Good night, Ruby."

"Good night, sir."

He gave her one last warm smile before opening the door. Outside the window, a thud and a scream of pain followed by a great amount of profanity was heard as someone was thrown on the street unceremoniously. The owner let out a snicker and left.

Not too long after that, Ruby's phone rang. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rubes. There's a woman here asking specifically for you. I told her you're off for today, but then I remembered you said you'd take a girl."

"Sure, send her up."

"One thing, though: she asked me if you could wear something like a formal dress and a mask."

"Umm, a bit weird, but sure."

"Okay then, she'll be up in five so you can get ready."

"Thanks."

The line went flat and Ruby bolted for the costume room, where she found a red dress that went down to her knees and a matching mask that covered her face, leaving only the mouth exposed. Once again, she was astonished at the incredible variety their costume room had. She quickly went back to her room and dressed. Not a second too soon, as there was a knock on the door.

When Ruby opened the door to her room, she stood there for a second with a mouth open. A slightly annoyed voice said: "Ummm, can I please come in?"

"S-Sure, I'm so sorry, I thought you looked familiar, is all."

The woman strutted in graciously in her snow white dress with blue frills that went down to her ankles, and long white hair flowing in a ponytail down to her waist, off to the side so her whole perfect figure was pronounced. Ruby would recognize that figure anywhere. _She came here! How?_

Ruby stood at the door, still speechless. The woman looked at her, now slightly more annoyed. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of a famous person?"

_Because you are, my love._ "I-I'm sorry. You just have an incredibly beautiful body," Ruby managed to stutter. _Of course she doesn't recognize me, I have even dyed my hair a different colour._ Red hair was the way to make money and combined with her cuteness, Ruby had a lot of traffic coming her way. Long gone was the black short hair she had when she was this woman's girlfriend. Red and mid-back length felt so much better for her in this life.

The woman didn't seem to react with her mouth, but Ruby knew she blushed underneath the mask. "Thank you, I guess."

"Umm, so, let's start. What do you want to do, Miss?"

"C-Can we just t-talk a bit first?"

"Sure. Have a seat. Unfortunately I don't have a chair, so the bed will have to do."

The woman nodded and sat down. "I know you probably don't want to hear my life story."

"On the contrary, you're my last customer today, I have all the time in the world to listen." _Also because it's _you_, but that doesn't really matter._

"Well then, I still won't tell you the complete story. I'll start about eight years ago."

_Eight years? Wasn't that when we started… It is! But it can't be that, right? She must have forgotten all about me in this time, not even trying to contact me._

"I was going to some high school and I met a girl there."

_Oh my god, she's really talking about us!_

"We were classmates. I didn't like her at first, I thought she was a hyperactive dolt. But we became close friends and then we kind of just happened and started dating. This girl enchanted me in a way nobody ever has. I just felt so peaceful and happy the whole time we were together. I really fell in love with that girl."

_Damn it._ Tears started building up in Ruby's eyes, but she couldn't let them fall. She couldn't, god damn it! _I can't reveal that I am who I am, she'll despise me if I do!_

"We were together for three years and in those three years we did just about anything together. But after graduation my father demanded that I find a man and leave her or else. I had no choice, but I hated myself for doing what I did. But my father is not a person you'd argue with. Me being in love didn't matter to him, all he cared about was that his daughter can't be a lesbian. I hated him for what he made me do, but I hated myself more for complying with his orders. I could have ran away with that girl. I even wanted to, and it was her idea too, but I simply couldn't."

Tears started welling in the woman's eyes, Ruby could see that from her voice that went from clear and determined to shaking and insecure. Meanwhile, Ruby started crying silently, thanking whoever designed the mask she wore that it made her tears run around the rim of it instead of running straight down her cheeks.

"I should have called her a few days later, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought she hated me and I deserved it. She called me a few times, but I was afraid to pick up, thinking she'd be angry with me, and I didn't want to hear her angry voice. When I have finally decided to give her a call, her number didn't exist anymore and nobody of our old classmates knew where to find her. She disappeared into the ground, as far as I know. But I have never stopped loving her. I am married to a man now, though I didn't pick him; my father picked him for me. I have a child with him, but I'm as far from a happy woman as you can get. My life is empty without my one love."

This was when the woman snapped and started crying. Ruby jumped to her side and silently embraced her, the woman's cold and hard mask making contact with Ruby's shoulder, who started feeling the tears trickle down on her. Ruby held the woman until she regained her composure.

"Her name was Ruby. These five years without her were absolute hell for me. I kept searching for her everywhere, but couldn't find her. I have all but given up now. I wanted to feel loved for a while, so I got here. Then, when I came in, I saw that this… institution has a girl named Ruby. I guess when I saw the name my hopes of finding her rose again. And to be quite frank, I couldn't be a happier woman if I found her, even if it was in a place like this. For a moment I thought you might be her, but…"

This was too much for Ruby. She took off her mask and looked the weeping woman in the eye, shaking with every word she spoke. "Weiss… It _is_ me."

Weiss looked at Ruby in disbelief for a moment, studying her face, dirty from the tears that still ran down it. Her gaze finally focused on Ruby's eyes. They were a dead giveaway, Ruby having silver eyes, unlike any other girl she'd ever seen.

"Oh my god, Ruby, it _is_ you!", she cried out, threw her mask away and threw her arms around Ruby, hugging her tightly and crying in her shoulder again. Ruby did the same and for a few minutes the two women just sat there, on a bed, in a brothel, just embracing and crying into each other's shoulder.

Ruby was the first to stop crying. She was still sobbing when she spoke, though.

"Did… Did you really mean… That you don't mind… Finding me here?"

Weiss lifted her head from Ruby's shoulder, cupped her face in her hands and gently kissed her lips. Ruby leant in the kiss as if it was her first, the immense joy pulsating through her veins. When they parted, Weiss managed to say: "Yes! I couldn't be happier! I've been looking for you for five years, you dolt!"

Ruby smiled at the nickname. Weiss never stopped calling her that. At first it was a word she used when she was angry with Ruby, but later it turned into an expression of affection that meant more to Ruby than if she said 'I love you'.

"I never stopped thinking about you either, Weiss. You have no idea how hard I wanted you back in my life. I just love you so much."

"How did you… End up here, though?", Weiss asked.

"Well, the truth is, the first three years after we parted, I was basically in a self-destruction phase. I was pretty much homeless, but my looks have earned me a lot of invites to other people's houses. Sure, most of them just wanted to use me, but when they did, I just ran out of their house or apartment. I wanted to forget you, since I thought you forgot about me, what with not receiving any calls from you. When I called you and you didn't answer, I really thought it was over. Winters were hard to survive out in the streets, but I managed somehow. One day I got really desperate and wanted to end it all," Ruby showed Weiss her left wrist, making Weiss gasp in shock.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"You were my world. You still are. And without you in my life, it didn't seem worth living. My initial plan was to carve your whole name into my hand, but I chickened out."

Ruby stopped talking for a while, battling back the tears. Weiss held her close in that time, she herself barely able to hold back the tears.

"Then, about two years ago I found this place. I entered, not knowing what kind of a place it is. The owner asked me what I want and I asked him for a place to stay. He offered me that and a job. Naturally, I was interested in getting a job of some kind. Then he started to explain what the job is, and for a while I wanted to say no and run away, as far away as I could. But then it occurred to me: I could have a place to stay, money to buy stuff and everything. The other thing that jumped into my mind was the chance of one of the customers finally helping me get over you."

She stopped talking again, a few tears running down her cheeks. Weiss wiped them away with her hand.

"In these two years here I did some stuff I'm not proud of. I don't think you want to know the details, even I get sick when I think back on some stuff. I thought it would make me forget what I had, but it only made me crave your gentle and loving touch more. No matter what I did, you were always there, in the back of my mind. Every time someone came here that made me feel bad, I just shut my eyes and there you were, making it easier for me to endure."

Weiss was crying again, holding Ruby even tighter.

"Luckily for me, if stuff got too hectic, I knew I can always defend myself and call the owner to rid me of the problem. He's a great guy. He is genuinely interested in our health and doesn't let us get hurt. He lets us have half of what we make, too, and we can leave whenever we want if we tell him."

Weiss lifted her head up at Ruby's last words. "Y-You can leave?"

Ruby nodded. "I've seen quite a few women come here just for a few months and he never made a scene about it. He told me I can leave at any time when I took the job. It's even in my contract."

Weiss's eyes brightened. "Then you can come with me, live with me."

"Didn't you say you have a husband?"

"I do. But I also live in a manor and I could always use another servant. You'd live in the same house as I do, you'd be my personal maid, but you wouldn't have to work hard."

"Would your husband approve of me?"

"He can go fuck himself with a cactus," Weiss said with bile in her voice. Ruby sat there with an open mouth, not expecting such words from Weiss of all people. "I hate him. And he isn't even home most of the time, so we'd get a lot of alone time, Ruby. It would be almost like it once was."

"Weiss, are you serious?"

"I told you I still love you immensely. We can leave now, if you want."

Ruby was over the moon. _No more nasty pricks trying to jam their dick down my throat. It sounds too good to be true. _She wouldn't miss them in a million years.

"I want to come with you, Weiss," Ruby said and threw herself around her found-again love, leaning in for a long kiss.

When they parted, Weiss asked: "Do you want to come right now?"

"Well, I can come tomorrow morning. It's late now and I have to talk with the owner about it and pack my stuff and…"

She couldn't finish the sentence as her mouth was obstructed by Weiss's lips. A second later, Weiss broke the kiss. "I understand, Ruby. I'll be going now. Here's my address and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Weiss," Ruby said, taking the paper with Weiss's address. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

Weiss looked at her incredulously. "I have to tell the owner I'm quitting," Ruby answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

They went down the corridor and the set of stairs, holding hands. When they came to the front desk, the owner noticed their behaviour and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, Rubes, what's up?"

"My only love came back to me!", she said happily and then hugged Weiss tightly, rubbing the top of her head with Weiss's cheek.

"Oh," the owner said in a serious voice. "I guess this means the end of your work here?"

"Well, she offered me a place to stay. You remember how I got here first, asking for a place to sleep?"

"I remember. And your contract says you can leave at any moment, so I can't really hold you back if that's your wish."

"Thank you so much for being so understanding."

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Rubes," he said in a slightly saddened voice, extending his hand.

Ruby took it. "Same here."

With that settled, Ruby walked Weiss to the door, where they kissed for the last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. By the way, did you ever… You know… With the owner?"

"Huh?", Ruby looked at Weiss, surprised. "Oh. No, no. He swings the other way."

With that, they hugged one more time and then Weiss left. Ruby watched her until her car disappeared from her view.

"I thought you said you were leaving," the owner said to her from right behind her back.

Ruby turned to face him. "Well, I have to pack everything and she's a very busy woman and I need to get some sleep before I go and…"

His hand on her shoulder shut her up. "I get it. Your release papers will be ready in the morning, I'll just need a signature from you and you'll be free to go."

Ruby smiled and went to her room to spend her final night there, her face radiant with joy. _For the first time in five years I'll be sleeping with a smile on my face._

**Wow, that was long! 9k words, that's almost a quarter of the first ever fic I posted here, and that fic had 20 chapters! Thanks to everyone that made it through, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the content isn't the... usual content here. That's what those warnings at the top were for.**

**I promise the next one will be all sweet and loving and all that jazz. I really do!**

**What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings, especially when it comes to White Rose. Reviews are, as always appreciated.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Ruby: Hard to Let Go

**A new oneshot for you guys! I'm sorry, but this one is not fluffy at all. It's actually really sad. ****This collection of oneshots apparently won't be all fluffy and sweet. ****I got the idea when I saw something that, as a White Rose shipper, probably shouldn't. The full explanation will be at the bottom as to avoid spoilers.**

**Warning, though. Character death.**

"I'm so happy for the two of you."

There was no truth in those words, Ruby knew. She wasn't the least bit happy. But she couldn't show it, it wasn't the right thing to do. She had to show hurt, though. Or at least enough that Weiss noticed.

"Ruby?", she asked with a quizzical expression. "Has something happened to you?"

_Like you don't know._ "Nothing," she said in a low voice while turning away to hide a tear falling down her cheek. It didn't work. Weiss saw it and extended a hand towards Ruby. Ruby moved away.

"Don't touch me, please."

Weiss didn't know why her ex-leader who was renowned for positivity and nothing but pure happiness got so sad all of a sudden. And changed her behaviour. Usually she'd jump at any chance she got to get a hug from basically anyone, yet now she was avoiding her touch.

"I just… Have to go. Sorry, Weiss. I hope you'll always be as happy as you are now."

Ruby didn't wait for Weiss to answer, she just turned away and practically ran out of the Schnee mansion, leaving behind a puzzled Weiss.

The white-haired heiress looked down at her right hand to admire the ring her now-fiancé presented her with this morning. _I thought she'd be delighted to be my maid of honour. Especially after all these years. After graduation she was basically the only one to keep contact with me._

She was mentally making sure she'd be okay with her sister Winter being the maid of honour when she realized what exactly it was that made Ruby so sad. _I have to find her. Now._

She quickly grabbed something warm to dress in and went out in search of her friend, but not before writing a message for him to find, just so he wouldn't be too worried.

* * *

><p>Ruby ran to her favourite corner bar in Vale. The patron knew her well and always greeted her when she came. He noticed she was in a very bad mood when she entered.<p>

"Coffee, please. Bitter. And spike it."

The patron was looking at her in wonder. "Ruby, are you…"

"Just do it, please."

He nodded and went about doing what he was ordered and Ruby sat down in her usual spot. She was looking through the window while she waited for her order to arrive. It was only about 10 in the morning, but the streets were already incredibly full.

The soft clank of the plate snapped her out of it and she saw that her order was finally there. She looked at the patron and forced a smile of thanks. She noticed he was looking at her with pity, but he said nothing, just returned the smile and went away. Ruby buried her face in her hands and finally let her tears out.

_I should have expected it anyway. Why did it surprise me that much? I knew she would never have me._

After a while, her tears started to slow down and she removed one hand from her face and the other to support her head over the table to drink her spiked coffee. She swallowed the foul liquid in one swig and broke out into a coughing fit. _Oh god, this is so bitter and foul!_ But she didn't care. Not anymore. Her coughing stopped and she ordered another spiked coffee.

After her third coffee in about half an hour, she noticed someone familiar in the distance. _Oh great, now I'm about to start hallucinating about her. As if it doesn't hurt enough already._ The figure got closer and closer and Ruby started hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. Or at least that she would go the other way.

Her hopes were crushed, though, when she saw the familiar face of the figure and that she entered the same bar Ruby was in right now. Any other day, Ruby would almost jump with joy when Weiss would join her for a cup of coffee there. Any other day up to the day before. Not anymore. She looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice her, but she was sitting in her usual spot, so of course she noticed her. Soon enough, she heard footsteps nearing her table. They stopped on the other side of the table and Ruby looked up with bloodshot eyes to confirm her fear.

Weiss was looking at her with sorrow in her eyes. "Ruby…"

"Weiss, please, don't. Just go and be happy with him."

"Ruby, I'm sorry…"

Ruby looked away. "Why? You're getting married to the man of your dreams. You told me a long time ago this was your only wish," She didn't mean to sound so snappy, but she wasn't really in control of herself right now.

"I didn't know. Can we talk? Please, Ruby."

Weiss had hurt in her voice. This broke Ruby's resolve. She waved her hand towards the chair opposite her, thinking "Whatever." Weiss sat down and the patron got there quickly to take her order. Weiss ordered her usual cappuccino while Ruby asked for her fourth spiked coffee.

Nobody said anything until their orders came back. Weiss could smell that Ruby's coffee wasn't the usual five sugars. She also smelled the foreign aroma of brandy.

"Ruby, what are you drinking?"

"Bitter spiked coffee," she replied monotonously.

"How many did you already have?"

Ruby lifted three fingers in the air and Weiss gasped.

"Ruby, why?"

"Jesus, Weiss. Really? As if it wasn't obvious?"

"Listen, Ruby…"

"What do you have to tell me that'll make me feel better about this?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Seriously? And I thought Jaune was the dense one when it came to reading hints. It only took him a year to get it, though. Somehow it took you ten years and an engagement."

"Ten years?" Weiss couldn't believe her ears.

"Why do you think I tried to get on your good side so desperately despite you pushing me away viciously for the whole semester and then some? Why do you think I stayed so close to you after graduation, even after you decided not to pursue being a huntress like me?" Ruby grabbed her drink in desperation but Weiss grabbed her hand.

"Ruby, please, stop drinking this."

"I told you not to touch me!" Ruby said, a bit louder than she was talking before and snatched her hand away, but the cup couldn't flex like her hand and it flopped down on the table, spilling the coffee all over the table.

Ruby took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Listen, Weiss. I am glad you're happy and that you're getting married. And I want you to remain happy. But the only way I can cope with it is to go away from you. I'm sorry I won't be attending your wedding. You can still invite Yang, she'd love to come, I'm sure. But I'm not coming. Because I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you taken away from me, not after all these years. There is nothing more to be said between us. I'm taking the next mission that pops up and I'll leave as soon as possible. When I come back, I'll find myself a new home and maybe start living under a new name. I don't hate you, I couldn't if I tried, but if I have to see you again, I'll probably break down. So please. There is nothing you can do to make this better."

"Can't we stay friends at least? Please. I really want you around. I'll help you find someone if you ever want to. You're my best friend. Does that mean nothing to you?" Weiss was holding back her own tears now.

"Our friendship…" Ruby took another deep breath. "Means a lot to me, more than you think. But if I stay, every time I'll look at you, I'll see the girl that can never be mine. Do you think it's easy letting go after ten years? Being around you will only make it harder. I'm sorry, Weiss, I really am, but there is no other way. You'll find new friends, I'm sure of that. I'll find some too. Maybe they'll help me get over you. Maybe I'll find someone special. If I ever get over you, I may come and visit you again."

Weiss couldn't keep it in any longer and tears started streaming down from her eyes. Ruby stood up.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I love you too much. Goodbye."

She turned around, paid for everything and left, tears welling in her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Ruby was in a forest in northern Atlas, tracking down the large pack of Grimm that were said to roam those parts. She insisted on going on this mission alone, despite her higher-ups insisting that the pack was way too large for a single hunter to take on. She managed to persuade them after realizing they were talking to Ruby Rose, the scythe wielder that could slash apart a pack of a hundred Ursa in seconds.<p>

She was not far from her last campsite, maybe twenty minutes away, as she had barely woken up that day. She was checking every bush, mound and stone for clues of the pack, Crescent Rose at the ready. Her vision was impaired by the falling snow and the already present snow blanket. Finally she found tracks in the snow, something that really helped her. She leaned her scythe on her shoulder and rubbed her hands together, blowing hot air on them as she brought them closer to her mouth. She then took a deep breath and took Crescent Rose in her hands again, starting to follow the tracks.

She was listening for any sound of danger all the time while following the lead. If anyone would see her, all he'd see is a small frame clad in black and red. The hood covered her face just enough to not show it while allowing her perfect vision of the ground.

She was walking for at least half an hour before the footprints disappeared and a clearing appeared in front of her. She pulled the hood up so she could see clearly and went to the centre of the clearing, ready for the fight.

No sooner than she got to the centre, a Beowolf jumped at her. She easily sliced it in half, anticipating something like that. A second later, the horde of Grimm appeared between the trees. Ruby could see the wide array of the creatures: Boarbatusks, Ursae, Beowolves, even a couple of Death Stalkers. Their sizes varied from normal to super huge. She put a Burn Dust clip in her sniper scythe, awaiting their attack.

She felt the floor tremble under her as the stampede of Grimm went towards her. _Luckily Taijitu don't live this far north._

It was as if the world stopped. She jumped in the air and swung her scythe at the creatures that came too close to her. Fighting ten Grimm at the same time was not an easy task, she noticed, when she almost got hit by a Death Stalker's sting while deflecting Boarbatusks and Ursa charges. Soon enough she emptied her clip and she threw it away, immediately replacing it.

She activated her Semblance in short bursts, mostly to evade attacks that would hit her hard. The piling bodies of dead Grimm would make a mountain if they wouldn't disintegrate to ashes the moment they were killed. She swung her scythe around crazily here, shot a round there and a couple minutes later, the clearing was populated just by her.

_Job well done, Ruby Rose._ She took out her Scroll to inform the higher-ups of her success when she heard a rustle. She turned towards the rustling and noticed two more Death Stalkers to the back of her. She quickly put away the Scroll and prepared for the attack.

The two Death Stalkers were huge, their tails reaching a height bigger than a ten story building, which meant they were very old and smart in comparison. She needed to think of a good way of splitting them so she could take on one at a time. As she was pondering that, the two creatures stood to the left and right of her, preparing their stings to strike.

One of them sent an attack Ruby's way and she easily dodged it, but not a second later she felt a hit in her back as she flew away from the scene after being hit by the other creature's stinger. She flew right into an oak tree, which broke on impact. Ruby fell down to the ground, feeling pain in her back from the two vicious hits. She picked herself up and used some of her aura to heal herself. A risky business, she knew, but the two creatures were the last Grimm here, she was sure.

She activated her Semblance to get back to the clearing before she'd be cornered in the middle of the forest and the two creatures were still there, like they were waiting for her to return. When they saw her, they clapped their pincers together.

Ruby used her Semblance to get behind one of them, strike at its tail and bolt off before it could react. The creature seemed to feel nothing, so she changed her plan. _I have to get higher up and cut its stinger away, then hopefully smash it into its head._

Her mind went into overdrive as she bolted from one creature to the other, taking a few minutes to cut the stings. From time to time she had to shield herself with her aura as the old Grimm were much smarter than the ones she fought before. Finally, she managed to get both of them to commit a mistake, that was swing their stings at her at the same time while parallel to each other and the hits were so hard they killed each other with them. Ruby landed and looked at the scene. It was surreal that they would be able to kill each other, yet the creatures had the other creature's sting in their heads and they started dissipating into smoke.

Ruby checked the clearing for more Grimm, but found none. She started typing a message when she saw a huge bird-like shadow on the floor. It was too late to react and the feather rain started falling, smashing her Scroll, pinning her in place by nailing the cowl to the floor, and slashing through her legs, almost cutting them away in three places.

Ruby sat down, blinded by pain, looking at her now useless legs and screaming as the snow started painting itself red with her blood. She couldn't muster enough strength to even try to move herself out of the clearing.

Soon enough, she started shaking. _So this is the end._ She reached to her neck and removed a heart-shaped medallion from it. She opened it and looked at the two pictures inside. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the visages of her sister Yang and her unrequited love, Weiss.

A thump and fluttering of huge wings being retracted not far from where she was woke her up from her sorrow. She shut the medallion and pressed it to her heart, never even looking at the giant Nevermore that landed, set to finish the job.

_I'm sorry, Yang. I'm sorry, Weiss. Goodbye. I love you._

Then her world went black, but not before feeling the immense pain of a hard beak breaking her skull.

* * *

><p>Yang was walking the streets of Vale, not even trying to hide the tears that relentlessly streamed from her face. She couldn't believe it. Her sister was gone. The hunter association didn't want this news to come out. <em>Of course they don't want it getting out, she was the best huntress there is. Revealing to the world what happened would just diminish the already low trust in our association.<em>

While that meant that nobody would try to comfort Yang about what happened, it also meant she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what happened. And the neighbours were bound to get nosy and sooner or later they'd find out. It was times like those that Yang hated that she didn't live in an isolated cabin with her sister.

She wouldn't be able to keep quiet, though, and she knew she can only trust one person with this secret. She was going in that direction right at that moment.

She passed the corner bar Ruby would visit every day when she wasn't on a mission and her crying intensified. She actually had to stop and lean on the wall to cry herself out to calm down. It took her a long while before she was able to resume her path.

Finally she reached the mansion she was looking for. She went up to the door and rang a bell. It took a good three minutes and four rings before the door opened.

"Hey there, Tuna Can. Is your wife home?"

"Stop calling me that and I might tell you," Neptune answered, none too pleased with the nickname.

"Please. You loved the nickname back at Beacon."

"That was ten years ago."

"Listen, Tuna Can, I don't have time for joking. Is your wife home?"

Neptune glared at Yang. "Weiss is sleeping. We got from our honeymoon yesterday."

"Can you wake her up, then? It's very important."

"She's tired, you know."

"If you even bothered to check my face you'd see that I'm just as tired as she is, perhaps even more."

"Then why don't you wait a day or two and get a rest?"

Yang lost patience. "God damn it, Tuna Can, go and wake your wife up because I have to speak with her urgently!"

"About what?" Neptune raised his voice as well. _God damn it, I could never stand this douche,_ Yang thought. _What the hell does Weiss see in him?_

"About something that only involves the two of us."

Neptune huffed and wanted to say something, but a gentle voice interfered before he could say anything. "Neptune, what is happening?"

He turned around. "Oh, it's nothing, snow angel. Yang here is being herself again."

"Yang? Well, why don't you let her in?"

Neptune exhaled and Yang managed a chuckle. He finally went away from the door and let Yang in. Weiss noticed Yang's bloodshot eyes immediately.

"Yang, what happened?"

"Can we please talk in private, snowflake? Without Tuna Can."

"Please stop calling him that. You know he hates it."

"That's exactly why I'm calling him that."

Weiss exhaled in defeat. "Fine. Come, I'll find a place for the two of us to be alone. Neptune, don't snoop, please."

"I have nothing to be worried about, so don't worry."

Weiss held out a hand to Yang and sent a loving look at Neptune before leading Yang to her study.

"You got me unprepared, Yang, I have nothing to offer you."

"You don't have to. But you might want to sit down."

"What is wrong, Yang?"

"Please, just sit down."

Weiss reluctantly did as she was told.

"It's about Ruby," Yang finally uttered after struggling to say anything.

"Did something happen to her?" Weiss was visibly scared.

"Weiss, there's no prettier way to say this: she went on a mission about a month ago, which, as you might recall, was a few days before your wedding. She died on the mission."

Weiss gasped. "No. This can't be…"

"She was found clutching this close to her heart," Yang pulled out a heart-shaped medallion and handed it to Weiss. The medallion was stained with blood. Weiss opened it and started hyperventilating. Yang went to her and pulled her into a hug and Weiss started crying loudly into Yang's shoulder. Yang held her mouth against Weiss's hair and cried with her, wetting the smaller girl's hair.

_I can't believe it. She couldn't die just like that._

"H-How?", she breathed out through the sobs.

"You don't want to know, snowflake, believe me."

The two kept crying for a while more. Then Yang broke the hug and looked Weiss straight in the eye. "Look, I know how much she meant to you and how much you meant to her. I also know you haven't parted on the best note, but I want you to keep this secret. Even in front of him."

"W-Why?"

"Because the association doesn't want this to get out. If it gets known that they sent here there alone even though it was a mission for three, their reputation will be ruined even more than it already is."

"Why did they send her there alone?"

"She persuaded them herself."

Neither said anything for a while, they just looked at the floor in front of them.

"I'll name my first child after her."

"You're already pregnant?"

"Probably not, but we're…" Yang cut her off.

"Snowflake, I don't want to know about your sex life! Especially since it was partly the reason why Ruby took the mission in the first place!"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know…"

"Don't be sorry. I should have insisted on her taking at least one person with her. But she wouldn't budge. I failed my sister. Again. You didn't fail her, even though we all saw the clues. Hell, even Jaune saw how she was looking at you and you know how he was with clues."

"Ruby… Told me that as well, yeah."

"Anyway, I had to tell someone. Dad doesn't know yet, I think, but I wouldn't bet against Qrow telling him already. I have to go home to comfort my father," Yang said as she stood up.

"I-I…" Weiss wanted to say something. "I need some comfort too," she said in a low voice, barely loud enough for Yang to hear.

"You have Tuna Can, don't you?"

"But you just told me not to tell him."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Goodbye."

"Bye, Yang."

The door shut and Weiss remained alone in her study, left to her thoughts. She opened the medallion again to look at her photo. It was her graduation photo and she saw something scribbled on the bottom of it. She brought it closer to decipher what it could be.

_I 3 U_

Weiss shut the medallion and went right back to sobbing and crying.

_I'm sorry, Ruby._

**Sorry, readers. I suppose at least some of you already know what I saw that I probably shouldn't, but for those that don't: check LilFloralGirl and her Iceberg: Morning Question comic on deviantart. I really, really don't like this ship.**

**I'm sorry I killed Ruby. Hopefully it'll never happen again.**


	5. Pussy Magnet - First Time

Pyrrha was training with Jaune again while trying to make him get a hint that she's interested in him. Of course, she knew that saying it outright might be better, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't make herself say it, being around Jaune somehow made her, Pyrrha Nikos, one of the most skilled combatants on Remnant, shy.

What was it about that boy? Pyrrha couldn't quite put a finger on it. He wasn't very skilled with weapons, he even admitted to cheating to get in Beacon. He wasn't bad looking, but for Pyrrha the looks never mattered much.

She was thinking about it as she was fighting. Jaune's incompetence with weapons, if she'd dare say that out loud, made it possible for a skilled warrior to fight half-assedly and still have enough strength to think about other stuff.

Pyrrha blocked a strike with her shield and through the opening in Jaune's defences, she struck him down. Again.

Jaune was slow to get up. This made Pyrrha worry.

"Jaune? Are you all right?"

The blonde boy had trouble breathing. "Fine. Just fine. Put my aura up too late."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and offered him a hand.

"I think we should stop for the day. Jaune, seriously, though, you have to work on having aura up all the time."

"I'm sorry. I'm useless."

"No, you aren't. You just have to work harder. Being at the bottom of the fighters at Beacon is still leagues better than being high up at some other schools."

She sat down on the ledge and waited for Jaune to join her. When he did, Pyrrha stole another look. _Seriously, what is it I see in you?_

She started gathering courage to ask Jaune something. It took her a while, but Jaune didn't see the buildup inside her. He was busy staring in the distance.

"Jaune," she finally managed to utter. He looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"Do you ever think about your future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, do you ever think of the time you'll find someone to settle down with?", she asked while leaning closer to him, desperately hoping that he'd finally get that she was talking about the two of them.

Jaune thought for a moment, brushing the back of his head with his right hand. "I don't know, to be honest. I think about what could happen or who I may find. But never for a long time, you know?"

_Oh, for… How can someone be so dense?_ Pyrrha leaned back to her original position and frowned. She then stood up and Jaune was somehow puzzled.

"What is it, Pyrrha?"

"Oh, I just remembered I have to be somewhere right now. See you later," the redhead stuttered.

"Bye."

Pyrrha almost stormed from the rooftop, the disappointment replaced by anger. _I lost enough time on him. Never again. I need someone to help me unwind. But who?_ She started thinking. _Ren and Nora are probably trying to get together-together. I can't talk to Weiss about Jaune as she despises him. Ruby seems to like him enough. But she probably wouldn't know what to do. Yang… Yeah, no. Blake could be the one. I'm definitely not going to team CRDL. Blake will do, yeah._

She continued her way to the dorms and to the door of team RWBY. She wanted to knock, but the door opened and just as if they have been telepathically connected, Blake stood in the doorway. Pyrrha had to overcome the shock and she did so with haste.

"Oh, h-hi, Blake. Funny, I was just looking for you."

"You were?", Blake replied in her usual voice. The one that was not loud and didn't say much about her thoughts.

"Y-Yes. I was wondering if… Sorry. Were you on your way somewhere?"

"I wanted to train a bit."

"Oh. Can I join you? I need to unwind."

"Something bothering you?"

"Eh, nothing major. But I need a good spar, if you accept, of course."

Blake thought for a moment, resting a finger on her chin. "Sure. It's better than training alone, I guess."

"Amazing!", Pyrrha said excitedly. Perhaps a little too excitedly. "I-I mean, great. Shall we?"

Blake nodded and Pyrrha moved from the doorway so the duo could go towards the gym. On the way there, neither spoke a word. This was expected of Blake, who mainly kept for herself and Pyrrha respected that and didn't pester the girl. She found herself looking at the bow on the top of the brunette's head. She could swear the bow twitched from time to time, and not because of the wind.

Pyrrha decided to brush the thoughts off as the duo reached the gym. In there, they found a room with a ring and they started preparing for the spar. Or rather, Blake did, as Pyrrha was still warmed up from her sparring with Jaune, so she did the warm up exercises a bit absentmindedly. She was watching Blake with one eye and she saw the girl completely immersed in the warm up session.

Soon enough, they were both ready. They positioned themselves in the centre of the ring and prepared for the start. Pyrrha decided she'd start on the defensive and try to touch Blake's weapon before going in for the attack. Surely enough, Blake jumped towards her instantly, unsheathing Gambol Shroud as she kicked one foot forward. Pyrrha moved her shield to block the kick and Blake shattered on impact. This caught Pyrrha by surprise and she wasn't prepared for a kick in her back, which made her fly across the ring.

Pyrrha stood up immediately and mentally cursed herself to be more careful next time. She didn't have much time to think as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and prepared Milo and Akouo. She managed to deflect a few blows before managing to strike a hit of her own to Blake's side.

The fight went on for a while longer and Pyrrha still didn't manage to get a touch of Gambol Shroud. She managed to touch Blake's belt buckle and a small metal plate on her left shoe. Blake's shadow clones made for a very tough distraction and have started to tire Pyrrha a bit. She decided that she was on the defensive for long enough. She prepared to strike while using her Semblance.

She miscalculated the force needed though and pulled on Blake's shoe a bit too much, which resulted in Pyrrha's right foot positioned behind Blake's left. When she realized she pulled too much, Pyrrha released the shoe and Blake pulled it back immediately. The feet crashed together and Blake started falling. Pyrrha instinctively grabbed Blake's arm, which made them both fall with a crash. Pyrrha swore she heard a faint surprised "Meow" as she was falling.

The redhead came to her senses quickly and felt her head cushioned from both sides by something soft. It felt nice and Pyrrha was entertaining the thought of rubbing her face in the cushion a bit.

"Umm…", she then heard and jolted upwards instantly. She noticed where her face was and she blushed.

"I… I'm so sorry, Blake." Pyrrha couldn't bring herself to look Blake in the eye, that's how embarrassed she was.

"It happens," was the only reply.

"I'll do my best not to repeat this," Pyrrha replied, still unable to look the brunette girl in the eye.

"Eh, don't bother. It's nothing."

Pyrrha finally looked up. "Y-You really think so?"

Blake nodded. "It was a nice spar, I must say. You're a good fighter."

"Thank you. You're great too."

The duo took their belongings and went towards the dorms. Pyrrha couldn't help but think about what transpired. Especially the end of the spar. She blushed again at the thought of the soft feel against her cheeks and how pleasant it actually was. _How come? Though to be honest, she is good looking. And a skilled fighter. And I swear I heard her meow. Is she a faunus? Because that would be amazing._

"Hey, Blake?"

The brunette stopped in her tracks. "Yeah?"

"I-I really enjoyed the spar. Mind if we repeat it sometime?"

"We could, yeah. It was a nice exercise."

The girls then said goodbye to each other as they reached their rooms.

* * *

><p>Blake entered her dorm room slightly confused but in good spirits. The training with Pyrrha was more exhausting than she thought it would be, but also very refreshing as she fought an actual human for the first time in a long, long time.<p>

She went to take a shower and throughout it she kept thinking back on the fight. Mostly the ending. For all the battle prowess, Pyrrha was extremely clumsy with the way she fell on Blake's chest. It was the first time someone had their head in there for Blake and she wasn't too sure how she felt about it, especially since it was a girl. Sure, it was unintentional, but on the other hand, Blake wasn't too sure if she preferred boys or girls. She never gave it a thought, actually. She was way too occupied with simply surviving. _That and trying to hide my ears._ Blake swore she unintentionally meowed when she fell. She could only hope Pyrrha didn't hear it. Blake wasn't sure if she was ready to tell the world what she really was.

She exited the shower as quickly as was possible, just quickly rinsing herself before exiting. She didn't really like the feel of water on her body. She quickly dressed again and entered the room where the rest of her team was. All she wanted at that moment was to read a book, but of course her team, especially Yang wouldn't have it.

"So, Blakey, how was training?"

Yang. _Can you please not? _"It was fine."

"Oh come on, you got to tell us more. Is she as good as they say?"

"Yes. Can I just read a little now?"

Yang apparently got the hint, Weiss was always keeping to herself and Ruby wasn't really someone that'd enjoy bugging other people, except when she did it unintentionally. But somehow she kept quiet for the whole thing and Blake was thankful for it. She took one of her books, called _The Imposible Encounter_, and started reading.

The book was about a young girl who was abandoned by everyone that knew her. Blake loved that story because she always saw herself as that girl. The girl then went on to meet one friend that stood by her side. In the end, the duo overcame the hardships that pestered both of them. It was a very cheesy story, but Blake loved it anyway. And something clicked in her as she finished reading it for the who knows what time. She knew that there was something she felt she never did before.

She felt carefree, like it didn't matter who or what or where she was. She knew somehow that it'll be all just fine.

* * *

><p>Another fight, another fall on Blake's chest. Pyrrha knew that the unintentional falls were long gone. She wanted to feel Blake's body, and she made sure she felt it every spar they had lately. Blake either didn't object to it or didn't know it was intentional, but sometimes Pyrrha would swear she heard a faint purring noise when her head was pressed into Blake's chest.<p>

Pyrrha came to her senses shortly after the first spar. Jaune was all but forgotten in her mind. She was head over heels for Blake right now. But she faced the same problem she did with Jaune: namely, she just couldn't bring herself to tell Blake the truth. She wasn't dropping hints, though. Other than "managing" to fall on her every time.

And with that fall, the spar was over again.

"You know, Pyrrha, you're pretty clumsy for a fighter of your reputation."

Pyrrha blushed. "I… I-It doesn't happen that often usually," she quickly answered, though with a badly masked excited voice. Blake smirked.

"I've come to really enjoy the sparring with you, you know?"

"Thanks for the compliment. You're an amazing fighter too."

Blake took a deep breath. Pyrrha looked at her with questioning eyes. Blake closed her eyes before taking another deep breath, and then she spoke out.

"Pyrrha. Would you like to go on a date?"

Pyrrha thought she misheard. "Excuse me?"

"Would you go on a date with me?" This time there was more conviction in Blake's voice. Pyrrha paled. _She is actually asking me out?_

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Every time she repeated the word, it got louder, until, after about the tenth repeat, it became a fully fledged cry. She wanted to just jump on Blake and hug her tightly, but she regained her composure.

"Um, so, uhh… Did you have any plans?"

"Well…" Blake started. "We could go watch a movie and then grab something to eat."

The plan felt great for Pyrrha, so she nodded and the two girls scampered to get their stuff and to quickly take a shower before going on their first date.

* * *

><p>Blake made herself ready faster than Pyrrha, which was expected, given that she preferred her showers short. As she didn't have anything to do, she waited in front of JNPR room.<p>

The door opened and out stepped Pyrrha, in her evening outfit and Blake had to hold back a gasp. The gladiator looked so much more feminine than when battling, it really took Blake off guard. Blake herself wore a slightly modified version of her normal outfit, shaped slightly differently as to accentuate her curves. She noticed Pyrrha failing not to ogle her chest and smiled at the scene.

"Like what you see?", she offered and the redhead blushed.

"Sorry." There was something very cute in her voice, Blake noticed. She laughed and motioned for Pyrrha to follow her. As they were walking, Pyrrha's hand occasionally made contact with Blake's, which made both girls look at each other, Pyrrha would usually blush and Blake would usually just smile before continuing the journey to the cinema in downtown Vale.

"So what would you like to watch?", Blake asked when they finally reached the cinema. Pyrrha started checking the posters and running orders aimlessly, having no special wishes.

"Umm… I… Maybe… This?" She finally pointed a finger on a title. _Hidden Heart._ _A chick flick. Could work._

"Sounds fine."

The duo then walked over to the cashier and asked for two tickets, which cost quite a bit. Blake wanted to buy some water too, but she didn't see any. All they had was sweetened and fizzy drinks, something Blake despised immensely. She gave in and sat down on a bench near the room their movie would play. Pyrrha sat next to her and the duo was silent for a minute.

"Pyrrha, tell me something, and be honest."

"Huh?" Pyrrha's face turned into one of slight fear. Blake got worried.

"I won't bite, don't be afraid."

"Y-Yeah, sorry. Just ask."

"I was wondering… When did you start intentionally tripping me so you could fall on my chest?"

The gladiator's eyes widened and she started struggling with words. "Um… Well… Ah… I…"

"Calm down," Blake intervened. "I kinda liked it."

"Did you really?"

Blake nodded and Pyrrha spoke again. "So… Around the third spar we had?"

Blake smiled at the words. _A bit earlier than I thought. Also a bit earlier than I started liking it._

The doors opened and there was a stampede of people that just finished watching the movie. When the line subsided, Pyrrha and Blake entered the room themselves. They realized they were almost alone. Only three other people came to watch _Hidden Heart_ and they all sat down in the front. Blake motioned Pyrrha to go a bit further back.

They sat down and watched a few minutes of commercials before the movie started. The movie itself was not much, it was a simple romantic comedy and Blake soon lost interest in it and barely watched what was happening.

Due to this, she was even more surprised that the redhead leaned in to put her head on the brunette's shoulder. She shuddered at the unexpected touch.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No. I just wasn't expecting it."

Apparently calmed by the words, the gladiator put her head back on the shoulder of the faunus. Blake, already not paying attention to the movie, turned her head so that she was looking at the redhead. She took in her long, flowing red hair, her lovely green eyes that were pasted on the screen, the slow and calm breathing which made her chest move in ways that incited Blake in more ways than one. Right there and then, Blake acted on instinct and took Pyrrha's face in her hand and turned it so they looked each other in the eye. Before Pyrrha could do anything, Blake closed her eyes and then the gap between the two mouths.

The lips of the redhead were softer than Blake would expect, though, and that fact alone almost made her pull away. Yet there was something that held her in place. It was clumsy, it wasn't the best, but it was their first kiss. When she pulled away, she saw Pyrrha lean in as if to try to lengthen the kiss just a bit more. Blake snickered and that made Pyrrha wake up from the trance.

"First kiss?"

The redhead shyly nodded. "Mine too, you know," Blake added with a smile.

The duo tried to concentrate on the movie again, but it was no use. Not five minutes passed and the girls were back at it, this time adding their tongues to the mix, making the kiss even sloppier and clumsier. Neither girl cared much, though.

The movie ended and the girls had to calm down. They managed to get out after the trio in front easily and then went to the bathroom. When they looked at themselves in the mirror, Pyrrha blushed a shade redder than her hair while Blake had a small amused smile on her face before she started cleaning it. Their faces had smudged makeup all over, especially the lipstick.

It took them too long to make themselves presentable again, at least in Blake's opinion.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, gods, what have I done?<em> Pyrrha couldn't believe herself as she was washing her face. _I have just kissed a girl. No, not kissed. I had an actual make out session with a girl. And it felt amazing, if weird a little._

Finally, the two girls managed to fix their makeup so they looked normal. Pyrrha looked up to see Blake looking at her with an expression that was one of worry and hope.

"Blake?" The worry in the redhead's voice was apparent.

"Can I trust you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm… Not a normal girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever wondered what the bow is for?" Blake pointed at her head.

"No, not really."

Blake sighed and started undoing it. Pyrrha held her breath when the bow slid off and revealed the cat ears on Blake's head.

"Are… Are they… Functional?" _Really, Pyrrha? Really? That's the first thing that comes to mind?_ Blake seemed unfazed by the question.

"I expected something like that, to be honest," Blake added with a colourless voice.

"Sorry. I… It just…"

"It's okay, Pyrrha. And yes, they are functional."

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Blake didn't look offended. The next logical thing was of course…

"C-Can I…" Pyrrha hesitated for a moment. "Touch them?"

Blake looked a bit surprised. "Umm… I… Yeah, sure."

Pyrrha shuffled closer to the brunette and slowly moved her hand closer to the ears. The hand connected with one of them and it twitched slightly under her touch.

"They are very sensitive, just a warning," Blake uttered.

Pyrrha gently stroked the skin of the ears that felt so soft under her hand. She decided she had enough and pulled away soon, not wishing to make Blake uncomfortable.

"Don't they feel weird under that bow?"

Blake nodded. "They itch like hell."

"Then why wear it?"

Blake looked at the floor. "After all I've been through, I wanted people to see me for a normal human being just once."

Pyrrha felt she had to do something. Anything. The first thing that came to mind was to spread her arms and pull Blake into a hug. She then whispered in her ear.

"I like you for what you are. Don't hide it anymore, please. Don't hurt yourself."

Blake finally returned the hug. "Thank you, Pyrrha."

The pair then broke the hug.

"So, are we going to go eat something? I'm starving," Blake said and Pyrrha nodded in reply.

"Where to, though?"

"Umm… I haven't really gave it a thought. Let's just go towards Beacon and stop at something that gets in our way?"

"That's a good plan."

So the pair walked for a while, their hands brushing from time to time. Only this time there was no awkward eye contact when it happened, but instead a hopeful look.

They were almost out of downtown Vale, which would mean there would be no more food stalls, so the duo started looking for a place around there. Soon enough they found a fast food stall, which while unhealthy, was the only choice, or so it appeared. So they paid the stall a visit.

They were checking the menu for quite a while and in the end they settled for burgers. When they got them, they paid and went towards Beacon, slowly taking bites from their burgers.

The trip back passed with no real inconvenience and surely enough, they reached JNPR room.

"So," Blake started. "How did you like it tonight?"

Pyrrha looked Blake in the eye. "I _loved_ it. We should do it again sometime. Soon."

Blake couldn't help but smirk at the answer. She got closer to Pyrrha and the redhead clashed their lips together like on cue. They took care not to ruin their makeup again, though, and only stayed on a mouth to mouth kiss.

When they parted, they just stood there for a moment, looking at each other, not moving.

"Umm… Yeah. We should totally go out again. Well, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Blake waved and sent Pyrrha one more kiss before disappearing. Pyrrha smiled to herself and entered her room. Sure enough, Nora was there, waiting for her. Pyrrha took a deep breath to prepare herself for the questioning, but she paid it no heed. She was happy with everything that happened that she didn't care answering even the most intrusive questions.

* * *

><p>Blake was smiling the whole short walk from the JNPR room to the RWBY one. As soon as she entered the room, three heads poked out of their bunks to ask questions. Blake could only smile at her team's antics.<p>

Before the barrage of questions could unleash, she lifted a hand and talked with a smile.

"Can I just lie down first, please?" After her team nodded, she slowly made her way to her bed and threw herself on it, taking a deep breath.

"So how did it go, Blakey? Tell me!"

_Of course Yang would be the loudest._ She let out a sigh.

"It went great. We went for a movie and then we grabbed something to eat." _I'm not telling you any more if you don't explicitly ask me, Yang._

"That was all? That's a pretty dull date if you ask me. You didn't kiss or anything?"

"Yang! Why do you always have to be so crass?", Weiss chimed in.

"Leave her, Weiss. She can't help it," Ruby said in her sister's defence. Weiss huffed at that.

"Yeah, yeah, all that and stuff. So, did you kiss?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yes. We did."

"How did you? Just like, smooched or full on mouth to mouth or maybe even French?"

"Yang!", Weiss started again.

"Yes," was Blake's only answer. She could hear Yang take in a breath before speaking again.

"I knew you had it in you, Blake! So proud of you!"

Before Blake could react, Yang was on her bed, squeezing Blake in a bear hug that threatened to break the brunette's ribs.

"Yang… Let… Go…"

"Sorry, Blakey! I'm really proud of you, though!", Yang said as she let go. Blake smiled at her.

"I know, Yang. Thank you."

Then Yang went back to her own bed and team RWBY said their goodnights. Blake closed her eyes, replaying the date with joy, especially the parts where she held the redheaded gladiator close to her body and kissing her full and soft lips.

**Guess who's back! Back again! This time something different. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
